The Little Things
by Bechan13
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world just after Dumbledore's funeral. Now nearly four years later he's returned with a few surprises.Warning: Slash, minor Sexual content, and Mpreg. HPSS, DMNL, HGRW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or his universe. It belongs entirely to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate Harry and his world for my own enjoyment. I am not getting any money for this.

A/N: Okay this is the first slash fic that I've actually written. I've had ideas for ones running around in my head for years but this is the first I've actually taken the time to write down. This fic does contain lots of Mpreg so if you don't like it don't read this fic. I had origanally intened for this to just be a one shot but my dear Beta thought it should be broken up into chapters. Well enjoy.

**The Little Things**

**Chapter One**

_"Severus…Please…" _

_Snape lifted his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry woke up screaming. It had been nearly four years since that horrid night. Four years since he had disappeared from the wizarding world. Harry hadn't spoken with anyone in the wizarding world since Dumbledore's funeral. Well not exactly no one. He had kept in contacted with Madam Pomphrey since he left. He had to but she was the only one who knew where he was.

She had kept Harry updated on all the major happenings in the wizarding world. She was the one to tell him that Snape was innocent and she told him when Snape killed Voldemort. Harry had already known that Severus was innocent but it was good to know that the rest of the wizarding world knew it as well. Severus had told him a few nights before the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts about the unbreakable vow he had made with Dumbledore that resulted in Dumbledore's death.

Harry had left the wizarding world the day after Dumbledore's funeral. He returned to number four Privet Drive to retrieve all his belongings then had left for Godric's Hallow. He returned to the house where his parents had lived and died. The property was quite destroyed but was still livable. Harry was able to make the house unplottable and also made his magic untraceable.

'I wonder what Severus is doing right now. Does he have nightmares about that night? Does he miss me? I wish I could see him again. Maybe it is time for me to stop hiding.'

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when a small girl walked into his room.

"Why does daddy scream?" The small girl asked.

Harry reached down and lifted his three year old daughter into his arms. "Daddy had a bad dream. Did I wake you?" The small girl nodded. "I'm sorry Hanna. Why don't you lay down and we'll both try and get some sleep." He lay his daughter down beside him on the bed.

"Night daddy." Hanna whispered and fell asleep against her father.

Harry sat in bed watching his daughter sleep. 'She deserves to know her family. It's time we went back. I can't keep her here like this anymore. It just isn't fair to her.' Harry thought to himself as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her long black hair. It had always been silky and straight not at all like the unruly mess his was. The feel of his finger through her hair woke Hanna up and she stared up at Harry with her dark green, nearly black, eyes. Harry always got lost when he looked into those eyes.

"Go back to sleep sweetie." Harry kissed her forehead they laid down beside her. Hanna snuggled against her father's warmth and feel right back to sleep. Harry listened to her calm even breathing and then fell asleep as well.

Harry awoke the next morning to Hanna jumping on his bed. At the moment she wasn't facing him so he reached up and pulled her down. When he had her trapped in his embrace he began to tickle her. The girl began to scream in laughter. Harry continued to tickle her until her normally pale skin was red from laughter.

"What shall we have for breakfast this morning little one?"

"Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top." Hanna answered happily.

"Alright waffles it is. While I'm making breakfast why don't you go get dressed. We're going to visit some old friends of Daddy's today. You need to wear one of your robes since we'll be going into the wizarding world today." Harry placed his daughter on the floor and she ran off to her room. Once Hanna was safely in her room Harry went out to the fireplace to call Madam Pomphrey.

"Good morning Harry. Is everything alright?" Poppy greeted him when his head appeared in her fireplace.

"Yes Poppy. Everything's fine. Last night I realized it was time for us to return so I was wondering if you could tell Professor McGonagall that I'll be coming by."

"I'll tell her at once. When shall we be expecting you?"

"Hanna and I still need to have breakfast so we'll probably be there in an hour or so. Does that give you enough time to warn Professor McGonagall that I'm coming?"

"Yes. I'll leave the floo open in my office for you."

"Thank you Poppy. We'll see you in an hour." Harry pulled his head out of the fire, got dressed in his robes and quickly prepared breakfast.

Harry and Hanna ate their breakfast and an hour later flooed to Hogwarts. Poppy was sitting at her desk when they arrived.

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Hanna." Poppy greeted them each with a hug. "Minerva should be in her office right now and the password is Caput Draconus."

"Thank you Poppy. We promise we'll come by to see you before we leave." Harry said then turned to his daughter. "Give me your hand Hanna." The girl complied and followed her father out into the castle.

Since most students were in class at the time they were able to reach Minerva's office without anyone seeing them. Harry gave the gargoyle the password then went up the moving stairs. Hanna had never seen moving stairs before and got frightened so she hid behind Harry. Harry knocked at the door and recived a 'Come in' from his old head of house.

"Mr. Potter! I thought that Poppy was joking when she told me you were coming to see me today." Minerva said in shock as Harry walked through the door.

"I have solely been in contact with Poppy since I left nearly four years ago. Last night though I realized it was time for us to return. I'm sorry if I worried anyone by leaving but it was what I had to do."

"Where have you been all these years? The Order has been searching for you since you left."

"We've been at Godric's Hollow."

"We?" Minerva looked at him questioningly then noticed the young girl hiding behind his legs.

"Yes. My daughter and I. Professor McGonagall I'd like you to meet Hanna." Harry said with a smile then turned to Hanna. "It's alright sweetie, you can stop hiding." Harry gently pulled his daughter to his side.

"Is this why you left?"

"Yes. I didn't want Voldemort to find out about her and I didn't want her to get mixed up in the war. I know the war ended a year ago but it took me until last night to realize that it was time to come home."

"Well I'm glad you're back Harry. Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Harry sat down in the offered seat with Hanna on his lap. "No thank you. We just finished breakfast. I did have a reason for coming to see you first. I'd really like it if I could somehow finish my schooling since I left at the end of my sixth year."

"Of course you can Harry. You can begin preparation for your NEWTs whenever you are ready. Just come see me when you're ready to start."

"Thank you Professor. Is Hermione teaching a class right now?"

"Yes she is but it should be getting out soon and then she doesn't have another one until after lunch. I bet she'd be happy to see you."

"That she will be. Thank you again. I'll come see you about NEWTs once I'm settled again." Harry smiled at his old head of house as he got out of his seat with Hanna in his arms. They both made their way down to the third floor where Hermione's classroom was.

When they arrived she was at the front of the classroom lecturing a class of sixth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Harry knew he shouldn't interrupt her but he just couldn't help himself. As he walked into the room, every head turned to look at him. Hermione was writing some notes on the bored when he walked in but when she saw him she dropped her book in shock.

"I'm so sorry of disrupting your class Professor Granger but I couldn't help myself." Harry apologized while trying not to laugh at the look on his best friend's face.

"Harry?" She finally gasped out and he nodded with a smile. Shaking her head to clear the shock she addressed the class. "Alright class dismissed. I'll see you all again on Friday." All the students were shocked. Professor Granger never let them leave early. They all quickly grabbed their bags and left the room before she could change her mind.

"I'm sorry for scaring you 'Mione." Harry apologized as he gave her a one arm hug. "I'd like you to meet someone before you start asking me all kinds of question. 'Mione this is Hanna. Hanna this is your aunt Hermione. The one that daddy went to school with."

"Aunt 'Mione." Hanna said gleefully as she launched herself into Hermione's arms. She had seen pictures of Hermione from when they had been in school, so she knew who she was.

"Harry? You have a daughter?"

"Yeah. She just turned three last month. I wanted you and Ron to know her sooner but it just wasn't safe for her yet. I am really sorry for running off and never contacting you but I couldn't risk Hanna's safety."

"Oh Harry! None of that matters anymore. All that matters is that you're back. You are back right?" She asked as she hugged her friend close and began to cry.

"Yes I'm back and I'm staying this time. Hanna needs to know her family and get the best education possible." Harry said smiling at his best friend.

"Where's Hanna's mother?"

"She doesn't have a mother 'Mione. I'm the one who carried her for nine months and I'm the one that gave birth to her. All she has is me but hopefully she'll also be able to have her papa." At the word 'papa' Hanna perked up.

"Will I get to meet Papa?" Hanna asked hopefully.

"Yes sweetie you will but you'll have to wait until I talk to him. He never knew about you."

"Did papa not want me?" Hanna began to cry so Harry took her into his arms.

"Hanna your papa doesn't know about you because he had to go into hiding before I could tell him. He's safe now so we can go see him and tell him all about you. I'm sure he'll be so happy to meet you. Please don't cry Hanna." He kissed his daughter's tears away. "We've got to go see your Grandparents and your uncles then we'll go see Papa." Hanna smiled and snuggled into Harry's robes.

"Harry?"

"Yes 'Mione."

"Who is her papa?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering. "Severus."

"Professor Snape? Are you serious Harry?" Hermione stared at Harry in total shock.

"Yes 'Mione I am. Severus and I were involved during sixth year. I didn't tell you or Ron because I didn't know how you'd react if you found out I was dating our 'greasy git' professor. I didn't want to lose the two of you."

"Harry. You wouldn't have lost us. Granted Ron may freak out a little when you tell him but he won't stop being your friend. We've missed you so much these past few years. We've actually been waiting for you to come back before we got married. Ron said he couldn't be married without his best mate at his side. Oh Harry." Hermione began to cry again as she threw herself at Harry.

"I'm so sorry for putting you all through this. Do you think you could get all the Weasley's together for dinner tonight? I'd rather not have to explain everything a million times."

"Of course Harry. I'll call Molly and set it up. Should I tell her you're back or not?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise. Could you just think up a reason why the entire family has to be there?"

"Alright. Are you going to go see Hagrid? He's been going insane worrying about you."

"I guess I will later. Right now I feel like we should catch up. Professor McGonagall told me that you don't have another class until after lunch."

"Yeah. Let's go to my office. We'll get more privacy and I can also call Molly from there." Hermione picked up the book she had dropped earlier and placed it on her desk then they went up to her office. "So where have you been since you left?"

"Godric's Hollow. It wasn't as destroyed as I thought it would be. I did have to rebuild a few rooms and put up new protective wards but it was still livable."

"We checked where the house used to be but it was all rubble."

"No that was just one of the spells I placed on it. To everyone but Hanna, Poppy and I it would look like rubble but the house is really there. I took down the concealment charms today. You and Ron can come see it this weekend if you'd like."

"That'd be wonderful. I know Ron will be more then happy to do that."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad. I've really missed you 'Mione. It was so hard not being able to talk to you guys. I did make it to graduation. I really wanted to talk to you and Ron but it just wasn't safe."

"You were at graduation? I didn't see you."

"I know but I saw you. I hid at the back of the crowd in a large green cloak. I kept my hood up the entire time so that no one would recognize me. I also had quite a few charms that would make someone forget that they saw me if they did actually recognize me. I couldn't afford to be discovered."

"Are you going to still stay at Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah. It's the only place that Hanna has ever known and I've grown attached to it as well. I may return to Hogwarts soon though to complete my seventh year. Professor McGonagall said I could prepare for my NEWTs and get my diploma when I'm ready."

"That's wonderful Harry. If you'd like I can help you with the Transfiguration preparations." Hermione smiled then saw the clock on her desk. "I probably should call Molly before lunch so she has enough time to get everyone to the Borrow and make dinner."

"Make sure you tell her you're bring two guests for dinner so that we have enough food. I know how Molly hates not being prepared. I'm going to go down to Hagrid's I'll meet you here so we can go to the Borrow together."

"Alright Harry." She hugged her friend good bye. "Good bye Hanna. I'll see you later today."

"Bye 'Mione." Harry said as he carried his daughter out to Hagrid's cabin.

It didn't take long for them to reach the small hut. Harry knocked at the half giant's door.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called as Fang began to bark loudly at the door.

"It's Harry." Harry replied as Hagrid threw the door open.

"Harry?! It really is you. I never thought I'd see you again. Come in come in." Hagrid stepped aside so Harry could enter.

"It's great to see you again Hagrid. I am very sorry for my sudden and unexplained disappearance but it was what I needed to do. But no need to worry I'm back now and I don't plan on disappearing again."

"Why'd you leave Harry? And who's the girl?"

"This is my daughter Hanna. She's the reason I left. I was a little over a month pregnant when Dumbledore died and I knew that Hanna and I wouldn't be safe unless I left. We've been hiding out at Godric's Hollow since Dumbledore's funeral. I decided last night that it was finally time for us to return."

"Daddy. I'm bored. Can I go outside and play?" Hanna asked in a whine.

"Sure sweetie. Just stay away from the woods and the pumpkin patch."

"Yes daddy." Hanna slid off her father's lap and went outside. She went over to the lake. She knew that she should stay near the hut but the water seemed to be calling to her. She went and sat at the waters edge and watched the giant squid. It was playing with something over at the far end of the lake but she couldn't tell what. She continued to watch it for nearly an hour.

After an hour Hanna was beginning to feel tired and a little hungry so she decided she should return to Harry. As she was getting up a shadow fell upon her. Looking up she saw dark black eyes staring down at her. At first she was scared but then she realized who the man was. It was the man she had heard about from her father her whole life but had never seen.

"Are you lost little girl?" The man asked her kindly and she smiled. The man was shocked that the girl smiled at him. Children never smiled at him.

"No sir." Hanna said as she tried to memorize the man in front of her.

"Where are your mother and father?"

"My daddy is visiting Hagrid. Listening to grownups talk was boring so I left."

"What's your name?"

"Hanna and you're Severus Snape." Hanna said trying not to show how happy she was to see the man in front of her.

"How do you know my name?" Snape asked in shock. This girl was way too young to remember the defeat of Voldemort so he had no clue how she could know who he was.

"My daddy told me all about how you saved his life while he was in school. I've always wanted to meet you and now I have." She couldn't resist any longer and she hugged him.

Snape was in shock for a moment then hugged her as well. There was something way too familiar about this girl and he had to figure out what it was. "And who is your father?"

"Harry James Potter." She answered matter of factly.

"Harry?" Snape gasped in shock. "Harry's here?" and Hanna nodded.

"Let me take you to him. I know he want's to see you." Hanna reached up and grabbed Snape's hand dragging him to Hagrid's hut.

Just before they reached the hut Harry came out. He nearly fainted when he saw who his daughter was dragging behind her. When she noticed Harry staring at her she dropped Snape's hand and ran to Harry. "I found papa." She whispered as she reached him.

"I can see that little one." Harry whispered back then stood up to face Severus.

"Harry? Are you really here or am I dreaming?" Snape asked still in shock.

"It's really me Severus. I'm here." Harry almost began to cry as Severus closed the space between them and took Harry into his arms.

"I thought I'd lost you forever. When Minerva finally found me and told me you had disappeared after Dumbledore's funeral I thought my life was going to end. There was a part of me that always hoped that you'd come back and now you have. Oh Harry I've missed you so much." Severus took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

"I thought the same thing when Poppy told me you had gone off to fight Voldemort. I thought we had lost you forever. I was so happy when Poppy came and told me you were alright and had lived through the battle. I almost came back when I heard but I knew it still wasn't safe yet." Harry began to cry as Severus kissed him again. "There is so much I have to tell you. So much you need to know. The most important thing is that you have a daughter. We have a daughter." Harry reached over and picked Hanna up. "I know you two have already met but I think a formal introduction is still necessary. Severus this is our daughter Hanna Morrigan Snape. Hanna this is your papa."

"My daughter?" Snape gasped. "I have a daughter?"

"Yes you do. She just turned three last month. February 14th to be exact. I wanted to tell you when I found out I was pregnant with her but then the whole Death Eaters situation happened. I didn't think it would be safe to try to contact you until I was sure that everything had settled down again in the wizarding world. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry you had to go through this all alone. Can I hold her?" Snape asked and Hanna gladly went to her papa. "Oh you are just so beautiful Hanna."

"I love you papa." Hanna hugged Severus around the neck. "I've been dreaming of this day as long as I can remember."

"She has. I made sure that she knew who you were since before she was even born. I made sure she knew why you weren't a part of our lives but now I really hope you will be. She really does love you Sev and so do I."

"I love you too Harry and I love you too you little bugger." Severus said kissing his daughter's forehead causing her to giggle.

"Would you like to have dinner with us this evening Sev? We're going to see the Weasley's. They don't know I'm back yet and I want to surprise them."

"I'd like that very much. Have you told Minerva that you're back?"

"Yes. She was the first person that I went to see today. I'll just need to tell Hermione that there will be three extra guest for dinner instead of two. Would you mind Hanna staying with you for lunch? I think she'd really like to be with you."

"That's fine Harry. Just come down to my quarters when you're done talking with Professor Granger. We can have a quiet lunch down there and catch up." Severus kissed Harry once more then took his hand and led him back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry made his way to Hermione's office and luckily found her there. After telling her that Severus would be joining them for dinner he made his way to Severus' private quarters. When he arrived he found Hanna running around chasing Dobby.

"Hanna stop chasing Dobby and eat your lunch." Harry commanded trying not to laugh.

"Sorry daddy." She stopped and sat down with Severus on the couch.

"Sev? Why'd you let her chases Dobby?"

"She just started to chase him before you came in." Severus replied with a smile.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked and threw himself at Harry.

"Hey Dobby. I'm sorry about my daughter. She's easily excitable today."

"It is an honor to be chased by the daughter of the great Harry Potter. Dobby did not mind."

"Alright Dobby. If you say so. Shall you be joining us for lunch or do you have to get back to work?"

"Dobby must return to the kitchens. Will Harry Potter come see Dobby next time he visits?"

"Of course I will Dobby and maybe on your next day off you can come visit Hanna and I at our home."

"Dobby would me most honored sir." Dobby bowed impossibly low and left with a crack.

Harry laughed at Dobby's antics then joined Hanna and Severus on the couch. The three of them ate their sandwiches in a comfortable silence. When Hanna had finished her food she curled up on Severus' lap and fell asleep. Harry smiled when he noticed what she had done and smiled even more when Severus began gently stroking her hair as she slept.

"Where did you go when you left Sev?" Harry asked.

"I went to one of my mother's properties that no one knew about. The house was well protected and even harder to locate then Godric's Hollow or Grimmauld Place. I made it even harder to find when I got there. I did make Poppy the secret keeper for it so that it was truly protected. Where did you go?"

"Godric's Hollow with the same secret keeper as you. I knew that she would need to know where I was since I was already more then a month pregnant when I left. She's the only one who knew where I was and the only other person who could even see the house. I know that the Order searched the property but all they found was rubble."

"Concealment charms?" Sev asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah but they were quite strong concealment charms with many other charms under them. I wasn't going to take any chances with Hanna's safety."

Severus smiled. "I'm glad you did. She just so wonderful. You're so lucky you have her."

"We are lucky to have her. I really do want you to be a part of our lives Severus. She really does love you and I can tell she's already bonding with you as well. Soon she'll be able to tell if either of us are upset in any way."

"She must be really powerful if she can bond with people at such a level."

"She is. She was actually doing magic from the womb. She also used to summon her bottle to her if she was hungry when she was only two months old. I've been training her for the past year on simple wandless spells but she knows she's not aloud to use them unless absolutely necessary."

"What kinds of spells can she do already?"

"I've only taught her some simple shielding and defensive charms and Poppy taught her basic healing. She can heal cuts and burns, stop a person from bleeding and can sooth pain slightly. She's also rather good at calming and cheering charms. Hanna's already decide to become a healer when she finishes at Hogwarts. Poppy was so happy when Hanna told her that."

Severus chuckled. "How is it that a three year old already knows what she wants to do with her life but most seventh years have no clue when they leave here?"

"I don't know. Most of my friends knew what they wanted when they graduated and so did I."

"What did you want to do?"

"While I was in school I wanted to be an Auror. After I found out I was pregnant I realized I'd rather teach others defensive magic."

"Don't tell Minerva that or she'll rope you in as the new DADA teacher."

"Is the post still cursed?"

"Not any more but the guy that's teaching now is only marginally better then Lockhart was."

Harry laughed. Lockhart had been a total idiot and hadn't known a thing about defensive magic. "Well if I can finish my seventh year soon enough I may be willing to take the job. McGonagall is going to let me finish my schooling when I'm ready. Would you be willing to teach me what I'll need to know to pass my Potion's NEWTs?"

"As long as I can teach this one as well." Severus answered gesturing to Hanna.

"Well you can teach her simple potions. I don't want her brewing seventh year level potions."

"Of course. I was thinking she should learn how to make simple healing potions since that's what she wants to do with her life." Harry smiled. "I won't let my daughter inherit your lack of potions skill."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad. It was mostly the Slytherins sabotaging my potions."

"I know Harry. I was just giving you a hard time." Severus leaned over and kissed Harry soundly. "It's almost time for me to return class. You and Hanna are welcome to stay down here if you like."

"I promised Poppy we'd come by to see her again this afternoon so once Hanna finishes her nap we'll be going up there."

"Alright. If I don't find you two down here after my classes are done I'll go check with Poppy." Severus gently moved Hanna on to the couch and got up. "I'll see you both at dinner for sure." Giving Harry a quick kiss he left the room.

Harry knew that Hanna would be asleep for at least another hour so he decided to investigate Severus' quarters. He knew that the lab was off limits so he decided to go into the study. Looking over the books that were there he found a large potions text that was all healing potions. Taking it back into the main room where Hanna was sleeping he began to read it. He got so lost in the book he didn't notice when Hanna woke up.

Hanna knew that Harry didn't know she was awake so she carefully slid herself off the couch and on to the floor. Testing her luck she walked across the room to the door. Harry still hadn't looked up so she decided to try opening the door. When Harry still didn't notice she went out the door and shut it behind her.

The sound of the door closing finally brought Harry into the real world. At first he thought that Severus had come back to retrieve something but then he noticed that Hanna wasn't on the couch next to him. He quickly searched the Potions master's quarters hoping that she had just gotten up to use the bathroom. When he couldn't find her anywhere he decided to check the lab but found the door to be charmed shut with a locking charm he knew Hanna wouldn't have been able to get past. Sinking into himself he tried to find that connection he shared with his daughter. Once he finally found her he gave a sigh of relief. 'She's ok.'

Meanwhile Hanna was quickly making her way down the hall to the potions classroom. She could feel her bond with Severus guiding her way. It didn't take long for her to reach the room and when she did she just gently waved her hand at the door and it opened for her. She was still too small to push it open on her own. No one had noticed the door open as she slipped into the room and tried to find that pull she felt. By the time she reached the center of the room the students began to notice her and the room erupted in noise.

Snape was facing the board with the days potion on it when the room erupted in voices. Turning around to reprimand the group of fifth years he noticed Hanna standing in the middle of the room. 'Why did Harry let her come in here? He knows it's not safe for a three year old to be in here.' He thought to himself as Hanna ran to him.

"Papa!" She screamed causing a gasp to fill the room.

"Hanna? How did you get in here? Where's Harry? Did something happen to him?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Daddy was reading and I was bored. I felt where you were so I came in here. Is Papa mad at me?" Hanna began to frown thinking she had upset Severus.

"It's ok Hanna. You just scared me is all. Do you want to help me teach my class this afternoon? We're doing a simple healing potion today." Hanna's eyes lit up as she nodded. "Alright." He gently kissed her forehead then turned to address the class. "You can all stop your gasping and get to work on today's assignment. You will be making an anti-pain potion today. My daughter Hanna and I will come around the room in twenty minutes to make sure you are making it correctly." Snape turned back to his desk and pulled out a small cauldron. "I'm going to show you how to make the potion they're making. Would you like that?"

"Yes Papa." Hanna said eagerly standing on Severus' chair.

"I want you to place a shielding charms on yourself as well as the cauldron. I know Harry would hurt me if you got hurt."

"Alright Papa." She replied with a smile then closed her eyes and placed the shielding charms on herself and the caldron.

"Do you know how to read yet Hanna?" And she shook her head. "That's fine. I'm going to cut up the ginger root and belladonna for you while you stir the base liquid with the peppermint and powdered wormwood. Just add the peppermint first then the wormwood and stir it slowly."

Hanna nodded and began to stir with one hand and slowly dumped the peppermint into the caldron. Once the peppermint was in she began to add the wormwood. By the time she finished that Snape had finished his cutting.

"I want you to continue to stir the potion while I go get the last ingredient we'll need." Severus smiled at Hanna as she stirred the potion. He quickly went to the store cupboard and grabbed the daisy root essence. When he returned to Hanna he was happy to see that the potion had already turned the proper pale purple it needed to be. "Ok. Now it's time to add the Belladonna and Ginger Root. I'll dump them in while you begin stirring in the opposite direction." Hanna stopped stirring clockwise and began stirring counter clockwise. Snape carefully added the chopped up ingredients and the potion turned a deep purple. "Perfect. How high can you count Hanna?" He asked while silently counting her stirs.

"To twenty."

"Ok. Switch direction now and count twenty stirs then we need to let it sit for a few minutes." Hanna smiled and did as her papa told her. After the twentieth clockwise stir the potion was a deep navy blue.

"Is it supposed to be that color papa?" Hanna asked hoping she'd done it right.

"Yes it is but it will soon start to fade to a light blue then we'll add the last ingredient." Snape couldn't help but smile at the look of accomplishment that Hanna had.

"Papa why does the potion change colors so much?"

"Because the different things that we add to it react with each other and make it change. And the temperature also makes it change as well." Snape answered as he lowered the flame below the caldron and sat down with his daughter. After letting the potion simmer for about ten minutes he stood up and checked the potion. It was now a very pale blue and ready for the last ingredient to be added.

"Alright Hanna. Stand on my chair again and we'll add the last ingredient." He helped her to her feet on the chair and then handed her the tiny vile and an eyedropper. "You'll need to carefully use the dropper to add three drops of the daisy root essence into the caldron." Hanna carefully filled the dropper then slowly added the three drops and handed the dropper back to Severus. The potion instantly changed to white and Severus turned off the flame to let it cool. "You made it perfectly. We just need to let it cool before we can bottle it and give it to Poppy. I think she'll be very happy to hear that you made it yourself."

"You helped me with it Papa."

"All I did was tell you the instructions and do the cutting for you. You actually made the potion. I'm so proud of you."

"Can you teach me to make more potions papa?" Hanna asked hopefully.

"Yes but not right now. Now we need to make sure that the students are making it correctly. I am going to place a stronger shielding charm on you and the cauldron so that neither get hurt." Snape quickly placed the charms on Hanna and the caldron then they began walking around the room to check the student's work. Most of the class was making the potion correctly but Euan Abercrombie had somehow made a very foul smelling, acid green potion. Snape quickly vanished the concoction. "Ten points from Gryffindor and you will write a three foot essay on how you messed up this potion."

Snape finished his rounds of the class then returned to the front of the room and placed Hanna in his chair. "I'm going to go get the potion bottles for your potion. Stay right here and don't touch the caldron." Snape went into his office, leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on the class and Hanna, and grabbed four large empty bottles. After casting an unbreakable charm on the bottles he returned to his desk. He carefully filled the bottles and labeled them. "Alright bring a vile of your finished potions up to my desk and make sure you put your names on them. For homework you will write a two foot essay on two other potions that peppermint is used in. Class dismissed."

The students all placed a sample of their potions into a labeled vile and handed them to Snape then left the room. Once the last student left Snape put the bottles of Hanna's potion together in his pocket and placed the fifth year samples in his office to grade later. When he had cleaned up the room he placed a note on the door for his next class to go to the library and write an essay about their favorite potion. After that was all done he picked up Hanna and the bag of potions and went up to the hospital wing.

"Poppy. I've brought you some bottles of anti-pain potion and a visiter." Severus called as he walked into the hospital wing. The matron came out of her office and was shocked when she saw that Hanna was with Snape.

"What kind of potion did you bring me Severus? I didn't hear you."

"I brought you four bottle of the best brewed anti-pain potion I've ever seen." He answered pulling out one of the bottles to show her.

"Dear Merlin. These are perfect. How did you make them so precise?"

"Hanna made them. She came to visit me while I was teaching my fifth years so I let her make the potion they were making. When I saw how perfectly she had brewed it I knew I should bottle it and give it to you."

"Hanna! You made these yourself?" She asked the girl in Snape's arms.

"Papa told me what to do and he did all the cutting but I did everything else."

"Well Severus you have a very powerful healer/potion maker on your hands. Can I ask you why she was in your class and not with Harry?"

"Harry was apparently reading some book and she got bored so she came to find me. I have no clue how she got past Harry."

"Where is that boy? He said he was going to come by and see me after lunch."

"Hanna was taking a nap at the end of lunch and he was going to wait until she woke up to come see you. He's probably still down in my quarters. Could I use the fire in your office to call him?"

"Of course Severus. Why don't you give me Hanna and the potions and we'll put them away then Hanna and I can start her training for the day." Snape nodded and handed Poppy the potions and his daughter then went into the office.

"Severus Snape's quarters." He called tossing the floo powder into the flames. Soon he was looking into his quarters and saw Harry sitting on the couch reading a book. "Harry." He called out from the fire making the boy jump.

"Severus? What are you doing in the fireplace? Shouldn't you be teaching a class right now?"

"I sent them to the library to work on essays. Hanna and I are with Poppy. You should come join us."

"Did something happen to Hanna?"

"Not unless you call being a master Healer and potion maker something happening. Just come through the floo here. I'll explain what happened when you get up here." Severus pulled his head out of the flames and sat down waiting for Harry. Harry stepped out of the fire a minute later.

"So tell me what happened Sev." Harry said sitting down across from him.

"Hanna woke up in my quarters and found you reading. She was bored and decided to sneak out of the room and came to find me in my classroom. When she walked in she caused quite an uproar. Even more so when she ran up to me screaming 'Papa'. Since the class I was teaching at the time was a group of fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors and they were making a basic anti-pain potion I decided she could stay. I did all the cutting and gave her instructions on what to do. When she finished the potion it was brewed so perfectly I knew that Poppy should see it and have it here in the hospital wing. Poppy was shocked when she saw the potion and even more so when she learned that Hanna brewed it herself. Hanna is now with Poppy doing her training."

Harry laughed. "I should have known. When I noticed she was gone I searched the room then still not finding her I searched for her through our link. I found that she was safe and quite happy and that you were with her so I stopped worrying. I figured you'd bring her back to the room when classes were over. Did she enjoy making potions?"

"Very much. She reminded me of myself a little the first time I brewed a potion. She was just glowing with joy and accomplishment. If we're not careful she'll be able to brew potions that most seventh years have trouble with before she's even old enough for Hogwarts."

"Oh I know she'll know so much more then her classmates when she starts here. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have started training her yet but then I think about it and I'm so glad I did. If she didn't know how to control her magic she'd be doing things at every turn. I do think we should only teach her potions, basic defensive magic and let Poppy teach her the healing magic. I do want her to have stuff to learn when she's eleven."

"Don't worry Harry. She won't know everything by the time she's eleven. And if for some reason her classes are too simple for her then her teachers will find a way to challenge her." Harry smiled.

"Thank you Severus." Harry leaned across the desk and kissed his love.

"Would you and Hanna like to join me here at the castle a few days each week so that we can do your potions training?"

"We'd love that. We'll discuss everything after dinner tonight. I know Hanna will be glad to see you and be taught potions as well."

"I'm glad." Severus gave Harry a sincere smile then captured the younger wizards lips in his own. Gentle at first the kiss began to intensify until Harry felt his control weakening and pulled away.

"Wow." He sighed. "I forgot how good you were at weakening my control. We probably should go join Poppy and Hanna now." Harry took Severus' hand in his and led him into a small room at the back of the wing.

"Oh Harry, good. We were just about to finish our lesson for the day." Poppy said then turned her attention back to Hanna. "Alright Hanna this is the last one then you need to take the potion."

Hanna smiled weakly then nodded. She hated when her lessons came to an end. She walked over to the first year boy who was sleeping on the bed in front of her. Gently placing her hands on the boy's leg she muttered a quiet spell. When she lifted her hands again they could see the skin quickly healing it's self.

"That was wonderful Hanna. Here's your energy potion. I want you to sit down for a few minutes while the potion takes effect." Poppy led the girl over to an empty bed and handed her the vile of potion. Hanna drank it and leaned back knowing that the potion would make her dizzy if she was sitting up. "She's learning very quickly. I think she'll be able to mend broken bones soon."

"That's great Poppy but who's the boy she was healing?"

"On he's a muggle born first year named Kevin Creevey. His older brothers are Dennis and Colin Creevey. He fell off his broom during flying lessons this afternoon and got scraped up pretty bad. Hanna jumped at the opportunity to treat a real patent so I let her heal the boy."

"Why is he asleep?"

"Kevin is kinda jumpy when I treat him so I always have to give him a mild sleeping draught. He'll be awake again in a few minutes."

"Does he know that he was healed by a three year old?"

"No. He was out before Hanna began to heal him."

"Alright. Please don't tell him. I'd prefer that people don't know about how strong her powers are."

"I understand Harry." Poppy replied then went over to check on Hanna. "Has the dizziness stopped yet Hanna?" The girl nodded. "Ok. Then you're free to go. We'll do some more training on Friday."

"Thank you Poppy." Hanna smiled hugging the matron.

"Thanks Poppy. I'll bring her by to see you on Friday afternoon."

"Alright dears." Poppy hugged Harry good bye then returned to her patient who was beginning to wake up.

"Hermione should be finishing with her last class soon. Do you want to change out of your teaching robes before we leave for the Borrow or would you prefer to wear them?"

"I think I'll change into something nicer. It is a celebratory meal and I think I should dress accordingly." Snape said with a smile. "Shall you be returning home to change as well?"

"No but I do need to talk to McGonagall so I'll meet you at Hermione's office in about twenty minutes."

"Alright Harry. Do you mind if I take Hanna with me?"

"That's up to Hanna." Harry looked at his daughter for her answer.

"I go with Papa." She said happily.

"Alright then I'll see you both in about twenty minutes." Harry kissed them both good bye in the hall and quickly went to Minerva's office. After telling her that he was going to start preparing for his potions and transfiguration NEWTs the next week he went down to Hermione's office.

"Harry! You're still here?" She asked in greeting.

"Yeah. Hanna decided she wanted to learn some potions today so she spent the afternoon helping Severus teach his fifth year class and making a perfect anti-pain potion as well. Then she had her healer training with Poppy."

"Healer training? Harry isn't she only three?"

"Yeah but she's very powerful and has been doing wandless magic since she was two months old. I've been training her in defensive magic for the past year and Poppy has been teaching her healing magic since then as well. Severus is going to start teaching her to brew basic healing potions starting next week."

"Where is Hanna?"

"She's with Severus. He wanted to change his robes before we leave for the Borrow. He should be up here soon." Just as Harry said this there was a knock at the door and Severus came in with Hanna. Both of them were wearing different robes.

"Where did Hanna get these robes?" Harry asked admiring the dark green robes his daughter was now wearing.

"She said she wanted to be fancy so I took one of my old sets of dress robes and sized them to be her size. I thought they brought out her eyes." Severus answered as Harry smiled.

"They do but now I feel under dressed. I'm gonna floo home quickly and change. I'll meet you three at the Borrow. And do try to keep my name out of the conversation until I get there. I really don't want Molly to know I'm coming."

"Alright Harry. We'll see you soon." Hermione said before stepping into the fireplace and yelling "The Borrow."

"We'll see you in a few minutes. I'll try my best not to let on that you're related to this little bugger."

"Bye bye Daddy." Hanna waved to Harry before disappearing in a burst of green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry stepped into the flames and flooed up to the hospital wing then to Godric's Hollow. After changing into some simple black dress robes and grabbing the package that held Ron's birthday present he apparated to the Borrow. Taking a few calming breaths he quickly walked to the door. He knocked and the door was thrown open by Fred and George Weasley who both began yelling his name causing all the Weasleys to come running to the front door.

Harry tried not to laugh at the shock and excitement on everyone's faces as he hugged them all. Once he finally made it into the house he located Severus, Hermione and Hanna in the corner waiting for him. He quickly joined them taking his daughter.

"Did you introduce them to Hanna yet?" He whispered to Severus.

"I was waiting for you to do that." Severus whispered back and Harry smiled. He loved it when he could shock the Weasleys.

"Where are Fleur and the babies?" Harry asked shocking them all that he knew that Fleur had had twins the year before.

"We are right here." The part veela answered from the kitchen. Harry looked over at her and smiled at the sight of her holding two little girls with reddish blonde hair. When she realized that it was Harry she practically floated across the room and kissed both his cheeks. "Oh 'arry. We have missed you so much."

"It's so wonderful to see you again Fleur. I am so sorry that I missed the wedding. I heard it was beautiful."

"It was very beautiful. We wished you could have made it."

"You'll have to show me pictures later. Now you must tell me their names. All Poppy told me was that you had twin girls but hadn't decided on any names when they were born."

"They are Aimee and Faye. Aimee is the one with more red in her hair and Faye is the one who is nearly blonde. And what is your little one's name?" Fleur could tell that the girl in Harry's arms was his daughter.

"This is Hanna Morrigan Snape. She just turned three on the fourteenth of last month." He answered causing everyone to gasp and stare at Severus.

Molly was the first one to snap out of the shock and hugged Harry and then Snape. "Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter Severus?" She asked the man.

"I only just found out today when Harry returned to Hogwarts with her." Severus answered bringing everyone back to reality.

"Harry mate. Did you say that she just turned three last month?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. On the fourteenth. She's why I left the wizarding world. I was already pregnant with her when Dumbledore died and I wasn't going to let her be born in the middle of a war so I went into hiding. I've been living at Godric's Hollow since I left. And before you try and tell me it's just rubble, I should tell you that that was all just a very powerful concealment charm. The house is still standing and fully inhabitable."

"What made you come back?" Ginny asked still smiling.

"Well I knew that the wizarding world was safe and had calmed down a while ago but I just didn't feel ready but last night while I was watching Hanna sleep I knew I had to come back so she could be trained properly and so she could know her family. I didn't want her to go through life only knowing your pictures and not actually knowing you. All I had of my family was pictures but she has the ability to know the real people."

"Daddy?" Hanna asked meekly.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm hungry. When's dinner?"

"Why don't you ask Gramma?" Harry said with a smile placing Hanna on the floor. She quickly went over to Molly.

"Gramma, when are we going to have dinner?" Hanna asked sweetly pulling on Molly's apron.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Yes Gramma I can." Hanna smiled up at Molly then turned to Arthur. "Grampa? Can you show me your plug collection?"

Arthur looked shocked by her question then picked her up. "Of course. Molly call us when it's time to eat. We'll be in my shed." Arthur carried Hanna outside to his shed. After they left everyone began to laugh, even Severus was laughing a little.

"Did you really tell her…" Fred began.

"…about Dad's plug collection?" George finished.

"Yeah. I wanted her to know as much about you all before she met you. I had no clue when we'd be able to return and I didn't want her not to know what you all were like."

"Did you warn her about Fred and George?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah and also about Gred and Feorge. She knows not to take any candy they offer her until I check it."

"Hey." The twins said in unison.

"She's only three guys. I don't want you to give her one of your Puking Pastilles or Fainting Fancies. The Nosebleed Nougats she could counter act before you could even give her the antidote but I still don't want you giving them to her. And if I find out she's fallen victim to any of your candy's I will make you pay."

"As will I." Severus said coming up behind Harry and sending a threatening glare at the twins.

"We won't give her anything we promise but how the hell could she counter act the Nosebleed Nougats without their antidote?" George asked.

"Hanna is highly skilled with healing magic and has been her entire life. She's being personally trained by Madam Pomphrey three days a week in healing magic and can heal most cuts, scrapes and burns, can stop most bleeding and soothe pain. Charlie I warn you she may try to heal all the burns you have on your hands and arms."

"No one has been able to ever fully heal them. But she's free to try if she wants." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Oh she'll try and she'll heal them too. She healed my scar when she was only a year old and that was quite a few months before Voldemort was defeated." Harry lifted his hair and showed them all his smooth forehead. They all gasped cause their was no sign that Harry ever had a scar.

"Wicked." Ron said still in shock from the information that Harry had a kid with Professor Snape.

"Gin. Could you go tell your father it's time to come in for dinner?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Sure mum." Ginny replied hurrying out to the shed.

Everyone else went into the kitchen which Harry could tell had been expanded to accommodate the Weasley's expanding family. There were two baby seats at one end of the table that Fleur placed the twins into. Bill and her sat on either side of their children. Fred and George sat next to Bill on one side of the table with Ron and Hermione across from them. Molly made Harry take the chair at the head of the table and Severus sat on one side and Hanna on the other. Charlie sat beside Fred with Ginny on his other side and Molly and Arthur sat across from them.

Dinner was as it always was at the Weasleys' with millions of different conversations going on around the table. Harry spent most of his time talking to Severus and Hanna. Hanna had never been around so many people before in her life and was a little bit intimidated. Harry could tell that Severus was a little anxious as well. Harry placed a reassuring hand on his and he relaxed slightly.

After they had all finished dinner and while Molly was preparing dessert they went into the spacious living room. Harry gave Ron the present he had gotten him for his birthday. It was a watch that not only told the time but could also tell him where Hermione or Harry were at any given moment just by pressing a button on the side. Ron instantly put it on and tested it. He smiled when it stated that both were at the Borrow's living room.

"So Ron, now that I'm back when are you and 'Mione going to tie the knot? I know you were waiting for me to come back before doing it." Harry asked as he collapsed comfortably on the couch with Severus and Ron.

"Well we've done most of the planning already so we just need to pick a date. I'm thinking we should do it after the school year ends this year." Ron answered.

"I think a summer wedding sounds great. I've always been partial to winter weddings myself but for you and 'Mione summer sounds the best. Also you have been planning this since graduation so I think you've both waited long enough."

"How'd you know we've been planning this since graduation?" Ron asked confused.

"I was there and I heard you two talking about it. I wanted to tell you I was there but since I had Hanna with me and Voldemort and his Death Eaters were still on the loose I couldn't risk it. You did look smashing in your graduation robes."

"Thanks mate. I wish I had known you were there but it's probably best that I didn't." Ron said blushing faintly. Harry and Ron continued to discuss what Ron had been up to since Harry left and Harry filled Ron in on his life as well.

After dessert Bill and Fleur went home with their children followed shortly by Fred and George. Arthur had an early day in the office the next day so he went to bed and Molly was exhausted from all her cooking and went to bed as well. Ginny was playing with Hanna across the room with some of her old toys while Hermione and Charlie were discussing dragons. Severus finally relaxed fully once the house was no longer swimming with Weasleys and Harry decided to play a game of chess with Ron.

Harry had gotten better at chess while he was in hiding and was just about to beat Ron when he heard a scream of shock from across the room. Looking over he noticed that Hanna had her hands on Charlie's arms and was healing his burns.

"I warned you she'd do that Charlie." Harry called with a laugh. He turned back to the chess game and played his final move beating Ron. "Hanna sweetie are you almost done healing Uncle Charlie's arms?" He asked his daughter calmly.

"Yes daddy." She said as she lifted her hands from Charlie's arms.

"Alright. Say good bye to everyone. I think it's time we got you home and into bed. It's way past your bed time and mine." Harry said beginning to yawn. Hanna nodded as she went to hug her aunts and uncles good bye.

"Bye Harry. When will we be seeing you again?" Ginny asked as she hugged him good bye.

"I'm thinking we should have a small little get together at my place sometime next week. I'll send you an owl when I know exactly."

"Alright Harry. Good bye Professor Snape." Ginny shook Severus' hand.

"I'll be coming by to see you sometime on Friday so we can discuss when you're going to teach me what I need to know to take my Transfiguration NEWT." Harry said hugging Hermione who nodded. He then turned to Charlie. "I'm sorry if Hanna scared you when she started healing you. She sometimes lets her powers get the best of her."

"It's fine Harry. I was just shocked by how gentle she was with all that power." Harry laughed as he hugged the man.

"I'll see you around mate." Ron said giving Harry a one arm hug.

"Feel free to come by Godric's Hollow any time you like. You will need to apparate in because the floo is only connected to Poppy's office right now." Harry said as his friend released him. After saying another quick good bye to everyone he picked up Hanna then took Severus' hand in his and apparated the three of them to Godric's Hollow.

"Harry warn me next time you're gonna do that." Severus said. He had been falling asleep on the couch at the Borrow and hadn't fully woken up when Harry apparated them to his house.

"Sorry Sev." Harry said sheepishly.

"It's fine Harry." Severus kissed him gently on the nose causing Harry to smile. "Can we go inside? It's starting to get cold."

Harry laughed and led them inside. "Just make yourself comfortable. I've got to put Hanna in bed."

Severus walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. Harry had furnished the room in a way that vaguely reminded him of Hogwarts. Severus was just about to fall asleep again when Harry sat down beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Severus yawned. "I didn't realize the Weasleys could be so draining."

"It's fine. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to just stay the night here instead of going back to Hogwarts."

"That'd be really nice but you did want to talk to me about potions lessons. Could we maybe have some tea while we talk?"

"Of course. Lets go into the kitchen." Harry got off the couch and led Severus to the kitchen. He quickly brought the kettle to a boil. "What kind of tea would you like? I've got black, green and Peppermint."

"I'll take the peppermint." Harry smiled as he poured two cups of peppermint tea.

"So right now Hanna has lesson with Poppy on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons. I know you teach all three afternoons so when would be the best time for Hanna and I to do Potions lessons with you?"

"Well most of my older classes know what they are doing so she could join me in those and work at my desk. The classes I teach Monday, Wednesday and Friday right after lunch are my most independent classes so she could join me in them then spend the rest of the afternoons with Poppy. You could join us for dinner then I could work with you after dinner."

"Would we be able to stay with your those evenings? I know that Hanna would really like it if she could spend more time with you."

"That would be fine. I can talk to Minerva in the morning about turning the extra study into a room for Hanna. What are her favorite colors?"

"You're gonna love this Sev. Black and Green. I tried to paint her room yellow before she was born and she changed the paint color to green. Her entire room is filled with different shades of green and her bed is black with Slytherin green bedding."

Severus laughed. "Does she have any other Slytherin traits?"

"As you saw today she is very sly and cunning. I wouldn't be surprised if she turns out to be a parseltongue either. There aren't many snakes around here so I wouldn't know."

"Alright. I'll tell Minerva in the morning about the room for Hanna." Severus began sipping his tea slowly. "Oh I should warn you that Draco Malfoy usually joins me for dinner on Fridays. Will that be a problem for you? Cause if it will I can always have him come another night."

"No that will be fine. What's Draco been doing since finishing school? I know that he graduated with the rest of my year but I never heard what he did after finishing school."

"Well he's done a few apprenticeships at different Potions labs and now I'm working on getting him to take over my first and second year classes. He was a very accomplished potions maker and I think having a steady job would do him good."

"Why do you want him to take over your first and second year classes?"

"I'm not ready to retire but I would like to have more time to spend working on my own potions and now with my family as well. I have been doing this job since I graduated."

"Really Sev? You took the potions position straight out of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. Slughorn was getting tired of the job and left at the end of my seventh year."

"I never knew that." Harry began to yawn again. "Wow. It's been a long day. I'm really glad that Hanna found you today. How did she find you anyways?"

"At the end of my last class of the morning I felt this sudden urge to go out to the lake. When I got there I found Hanna watching the giant squid playing in the water. I thought she was lost so I asked her if she was. At first when she saw me she seemed scared then she smiled at me telling me that she wasn't lost. I asked where her parents were and she told me her daddy was with Hagrid. I could tell that something seemed familiar about her but I couldn't figure it out so I thought if I asked her name I could figure it out. She told me her name and she told me mine as well. That really shocked me so she explained that you had told her all about how I saved your life in school. Then she hugged me and I felt that same pull that had led me outside in her. She then told me that you were her father and took me to you. And well you know the rest from there."

"I should have known that Hanna would draw on her bond with you to get you to meet her sooner. She'd been looking forward to the day she would finally meet you." Harry replied smiling at the man next to him who smiled back.

"Are you done with your tea Harry?" Severus asked and Harry nodded. "You go to bed. I'll clean up."

"No need." Harry waved his hand at the dishes and sent them into the sink where they washed themselves then returned to the shelf.

"You really have mastered your wandless magic."

"I've had almost four years to practice and perfect my skills. Also it helps when your daughter can do wandless magic from birth and you have to train her to control it. I think she's gonna have difficulty learning to actually use a wand when she starts at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about that now Harry. We'll teach her to use a wand or else she just won't use one. Now it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Alright." Harry yawned. "But you're coming with me. I won't have you sleeping on my couch." Harry led Severus down the hall showing him where the bathroom and Hanna's room were as they went to his room.

Harry's room had a large bed that took up most of the room with a small table on the right side with a small lamp. There was also a small closet filled with all of Harry's muggle clothes on one side and his robes on the other.

"I gave Hanna the larger room that used to be my parents. This was my room when I was a baby." Harry explained answering Severus' unasked question. "There was a third bedroom when my parents lived here but right now it's my study. I'm thinking about turning it back into a guest room but I may just have the house expanded."

"You amaze me so much sometimes Harry. Did you know that?" Severus asked and Harry shook his head as he began taking off his robes. He placed them on a hanger then turned to Severus.

"Are you planning on sleeping in those or shall I hang them up for you?" Severus had to laugh slightly at Harry. He took off his robes and handed them to Harry to be hung up. "I usually just sleep in my boxers but I do have some pajamas if you'd like to borrow them."

"I'm fine in my boxers as well Harry." Severus replied as he pulled Harry into his arms. "If you don't remember I usually don't wear anything when I sleep but I have a feeling that Hanna usually come in during the night so I shall wear my boxers." Harry laughed at how right he was about Hanna. "Lets just get some sleep. We're both tired and I have a class to teach in the morning." He kissed Harry before they both got into the bed.

"Night Sev." Harry whispered before falling asleep.

"Night Harry." Severus whispered back but Harry was already asleep. He gently kissed Harry's forehead before falling asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

For the first time in years Harry slept through the night without any nightmares. When he awoke in the morning he found himself wrapped lovingly in Severus' embrace. Harry couldn't help but smile. He liked waking up in those strong arms. Gently removing himself from Severus' embrace he went to check on Hanna.

"Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well last night?" Harry greeted his daughter as he entered her room.

"Yes Daddy. Did you and papa sleep well?"

"Yes we did. I think having papa near me kept my bad dreams away." Harry smiled as he realized the calming effect Sev had on him. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Sausage, Potatoes and Toast."

"Alright. I'll go get breakfast made while you go wake your papa. Just be careful, he may tickle you worse then I do."

"I'll have you know that I do not tickle people. I may blow on a few stomachs but I do not tickle." Severus said from the door way.

"Papa." Hanna jumped off her bed to hug him.

"Morning you little bugger." He lifted her into his arms then pulled the edge of her shirt up and blew on her stomach. She began to squeal.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Do you prefer coffee or tea in the morning?"

"Coffee." Sev replied then returned to Hanna's stomach.

Harry laughed at the two of them then went into the kitchen. He decided to make the coffee the muggle way and cooked everything else using magic. The coffee was done first so he poured two mugs of it and placed cream and sugar on the table. By the time breakfast was ready and the table set, Severus and Hanna had come into the kitchen. Severus smiled at Harry as he handed him his coffee and a plate of breakfast.

Hanna smiled at her fathers as they all ate breakfast together. They were on there way to being the perfect family she had dreamed about the night before. Hanna was a lot more powerful then any of them knew. She had a habit of having dreams about events that would happen in her life. Most of them had been small things but one had been of her meeting her family. She could still remember the dream she'd had of a large warm room filled mostly with red heads when she was two and a half. At the time she didn't realize who the people in her dream were but after looking through a photo album of Harry's she realized it was her aunts and uncles and her grandparents. She had seen her papa in the dream as well but since Harry had no pictures of Severus she didn't know who he was at the time.

Harry stared at his daughter who was smiling at him and Severus. He tried to figure out what was going through her little mind. He could tell she had realized something that made her happy but he couldn't tell what it was. Brushing it off as just happiness that her papa was there he returned to his food. Severus had noticed the look on Hanna's face as well but since he was skilled at legilimency he was able to find the thought that made her so happy.

"What was your dream about last night?" Severus finally asked causing Hanna to gasp in shock and Harry to look bewildered.

"I had a dream that we were all sitting around a table eating breakfast as a family. We weren't here but somewhere else. I don't know where but it wasn't here. Daddy was rubbing his belly while he ate and it was swollen. There was also two blonde men and one of them had a swollen belly as well. The two blondes had rings on their fingers and we were all very happy." Hanna answered.

"What was the other dream you had about? The one when you were younger."

"I had a dream about meeting my family. We were all eating dinner in a large warm kitchen. The room was filled mostly with red heads with a few people who weren't. You and Daddy were sitting with me and we were happy. I now know it was the dinner we had last night."

"Harry did you know our daughter possessed the sight?" Severus asked smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face. "I'll take that as a no then. Hanna can you tell me what the room looked like in your dream from last night?"

"It looked kinda like our kitchen here but it wasn't as bright. Also most of the room was green like my bedding and there were leaves falling outside the window. They were different colors and very pretty." Hanna answered with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Could you see yourself in the dream or not?"

She shook her head. "No papa."

Severus laughed softly to himself.

"What's so funny Sev?" Harry asked, slightly concerned by Hanna's dream.

"Hanna just described my room on the third floor at the castle in the staff wing. I haven't used it in years but it's still technically my room." Harry had to laugh at that as well. "The funniest part is I was going to talk to Minerva today about moving back in there so that Hanna and you will have more space when you come to visit." Severus looked at his watch. "I've got to get back to the castle. You'll be bringing Hanna by at lunch tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. Hanna and I will be out most of the day but you're welcome to join us for dinner tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you later you little bugger." He kissed Hanna on the forehead then turned to Harry. "I'll try to stop by this evening if I can get away." He kissed Harry then flooed into Poppy's office.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Poppy exclaimed in shock as Severus suddenly appeared in her office.

"I stayed the night with Hanna and Harry last night. I was quite drained from having dinner with the Weasleys."

"Well that would explain why you are wearing a dressing grown." Snape looked down realizing that he had left Harry's without getting dressed.

"Do you mind if I use your fireplace to floo to my quarters? I don't think it would be proper for me to be seen like this."

"Go right ahead but you should contact Minerva. She's quite worried and was looking for you this morning."

"Thanks Poppy. I'll call her when I reach my rooms." Snape grabbed a pinch of floo power and returned to his rooms. The moment he stepped out of the flames there was a knock at the door. Cursing silently he went to see who it was. "Good morning Minerva." He greeted the Headmistress.

"Morning Severus. Where have you been and why aren't you dressed?"

"Sorry. I joined Harry, Hermione and Hanna at the Weasley's for dinner last night and by the time Harry, Hanna and I left it was too late for me to return to the castle so I stayed at Harry's for the night. I only just returned a few minutes ago."

"Well Mr. Malfoy showed up this morning looking for you and he seemed quite upset."

"Where's Draco right now?" Snape asked in concern.

"I'm right here sir." Draco answered coming into view. Snape could tell that his godson had been crying recently.

"Minerva. Could you send my class to the library? I think Draco and I need to talk."

"Yes Severus. I'll tell them." Minerva moved aside so Draco could enter the room then went down the hall to the potions classroom.

"Draco what happened?" Severus asked in concern as they sat down on the couch.

"St. Mungo's contacted me this morning. Mother died last night." Draco answered before beginning to cry again. Severus just held him until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Draco. Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

"Could I stay here with you for a few days sir?"

"Draco of course you can. We'll have to talk to Minerva about getting a room set up for you in my other suite. I don't think there's enough room down here for the four of us and my lab."

"Four of us sir? Who are the other two?"

"Harry Potter and my daughter Hanna. They're going to be staying with me here at the castle a few nights each week. I know they won't mind you joining us. Hanna probably would love to have someone to make potions with. And stop calling me sir, Draco. You're not a student anymore."

"You have a daughter? Why didn't you tell me about her sooner?"

"I didn't know until yesterday when Harry and her came to the castle. You can meet her tonight if you'd like. I'm supposed to go to Harry's for dinner and you are free to join us."

"But Potter hates me. He'd never allow me into his house."

"Harry doesn't hate you Draco. You two were never friends in school but he never hated you. I can call him right now and ask him if it'll make you feel better about joining us." Snape got off the couch and called Harry.

"Sev? Why aren't you in class teaching?" Harry asked in concern.

"When I got here Draco needed to see me so I sent my class to the library. I was just wondering if he could join us for dinner tonight? His mother died last night and I don't want to leave him alone."

"Tell Draco I'm sorry about his mother and that he's more then welcome to join us this evening. He's also welcome to come by anytime if he needs to talk. I know what it's like to lose a parent so I understand how he feels right now. Hanna and I are just about to leave for Diagon Alley for the day, he can join us if he doesn't want to be alone while you have to teach."

Severus pulled his head out of the flames to relay what Harry had said to Draco who decided to take Harry up on his offer.

"He'll meet you at the Leaky Caldron in about ten minutes Harry." Severus said before ending the call. "Are you sure you'll be ok Draco?"

"Go teach your classes. I'll see you when I get back." Draco assured his godfather.

Once Severus left Draco flooed to the Leaky Caldron. When he arrived he didn't see Harry so he went to sit at the bar. He didn't have to wait long before he saw Harry step through the door with a young girl in his arms. Harry noticed Draco right away.

"Now Hanna, Draco is Papa's godson and his mother just died so we need to be extra kind to him." Harry told her before approaching the bar. "Hey Draco. I was really sorry to hear about your mother. Will there be a memorial service?"

"There'll be a small private ceremony on Monday. Is this Hanna?"

"Yeah. Hanna this is Draco Malfoy."

"Are you a dragon?" Hanna asked causing both Harry and Draco to laugh.

"No my name does mean dragon but I'm not a dragon." Draco answered. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well Hanna needs to get some new robes, a broom and some basic potions supplies and I need to get some books so I can take my NEWTs in a few months. Severus is going to teach Hanna to make healing potions."

"That's Sev alright. He started teaching me potions when I was five. How old are you Hanna?"

"Three."

"So that's why Sev didn't know until yesterday. You were only a few months pregnant when he left weren't you?"

Harry nodded. "A little over a month. I had found out the day of the attack but hadn't gotten a chance to tell him before it all happened." Harry answered as they reached the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Draco would you be willing to watch Hanna while I go to Gringott's? I don't want her to get sick from the cart ride."

"You really trust me with her?"

"If Sev trust you then you can't be that bad. Anyways she has tracking spells on her so I can find her if she gets lost." Harry replied as he handed her to Draco. "Now be good Hanna and no doing magic."

"Yes Daddy." She smiled as she clung to Draco.

"Let's go to the Weasley twins' shop. Would you like that?"

"Yes Dragon." Hanna answered her eyes lighting up.

"Malfoy?!?! What are you doing with our niece?" Fred asked as Draco walked into the store.

"Harry asked me to watch her while he went to Gringott's." Draco answered without his usual sneer.

"How do we know you're not lying? You could have kidnapped her for all we know."

"You really think she'd be this calm and happy if I had?" Draco asked in reply then began to walk around the store. Fred and George didn't trust him so they watched him until Harry arrived.

Harry greeted the twins briefly before leaving the shop with Draco and Hanna. The three of them spent the morning picking out books, robes and potions ingredients. They had ice cream and lunch at Florean's then found a broom for Hanna. It was quite amusing to see her try to carry the broom around since the one she picked was quite a bit larger then her. After they finished their shopping the three of them apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Harry put Hanna down for her nap then he and Draco spent time catching up. Draco's life had changed profusely since Harry had last spoken to him. Lucius had escaped from Azkaban and been killed by Voldemort just before Draco graduated. His mother had been tortured to insanity by Death Eaters and had been slowly dying at St. Mungo's for the past two years. Draco had joined the Order as a spy of sorts in his last year at Hogwarts, spying mostly on his house mates. He tried to get a steady job in the wizarding world but his family's name was against him so he kept jumping from one job to another.

When Hanna woke from her nap the three of them flooed back to Hogwarts. Severus was still teaching so they decided to surprise him by getting his new quarters reopened and set up. They got Dobby and a few other house elves to help them move all of Sev's books and belongings to the new room. By the time Sev finished his classes and returned to his old quarters they had gotten the new rooms fully furnished and inhabitable. Sev was very shocked when he couldn't get into his room.

"I think you'll have better luck if you go to the proper door." Draco told his godfather in his usual drawl. He'd come down to retrieve Sev knowing he would go to his old rooms.

"What do you mean by that Draco? This is the door to my quarters." Sev snapped back. He'd had a long day and was really in need of a drink.

"Not anymore. We moved all your stuff to your new quarters on the third floor."

"Papa." Hanna screamed as she ran down the stairs to Sev.

"What are you doing here little bugger?" Sev asked then he saw Harry coming down the stairs as well.

"I decided I didn't want to cook tonight so we're just gonna eat here. Also Draco and I took the liberty to move you to your new quarters. So lets get you reacquainted with your rooms before it's time for dinner." Harry said taking Sev's hand and leading him up the stairs.

For the next two weeks Harry and Hanna split their time between Hogwarts and Godric's Hollow. On the days they weren't at the castle Draco would visit them at Godric's Hollow. He began to teach Hanna to ride her broom and also began teaching her to read the potions and spell books Harry had gotten for her. After two weeks Harry realized that Hanna was happiest when they were all together at the castle so they decided to move in with Sev for the remainder of the school year. Draco stayed with them as well and began helping Harry prepare for his NEWTs. Harry had decided he'd take his NEWTs at the end of the term with the seventh years.

A few nights after they moved into the castle, Harry and Sev were in the lab working on potions when Harry suggested that they make Draco, Hanna's godfather.

"She's really gotten attached to him and he's so great with her. Hanna actually asked if he could be her godfather the other day so I thought I should ask you what you thought about it." Harry explained.

"I thinks that's a wonderful idea Harry. It'll really solidify him as a part of our family. In the wizarding world a godparent isn't just a title, it actually makes the person practically family. I think Draco would be honored to do that." Severus replied.

"Honored to do what?" Draco asked as he joined them. He had gotten into the habit of reading to Hanna before she went to bed every night.

"Hanna wants you to be her godfather and we agree." Harry answered.

"You want me to be Hanna's godfather?" They both nodded. "I'd be honored but won't Weasley be upset that you're not making him godfather?"

"Hanna chose you. She only sees Ron as her uncle but she sees you as her godfather. She's really gotten attached to you over the past few weeks. You are already her godfather in her eyes. We just want to make it official. So do you accept or not?"

"I accept. Oh thank you both. This means the world to me." Draco hugged them both.

"Is Hanna in bed?" Harry asked once Draco released him.

"Yeah. She's waiting for you to go tuck her in."

"Thanks Draco." Harry smiled at his previous nemesis then went to tuck his daughter into bed. "Night sweetie." Harry kissed Hanna's forehead gently then returned to the sitting room. "She wants you to come say good night to her Sev."

"Alright." Severus got off the couch and went to say good night to Hanna. "Night little bugger."

"Night papa." Hanna whispered then fell asleep. Severus laughed to himself about how quickly Hanna could fall asleep.

"What's so amusing Sev?" Draco asked as his godfather returned to the living room.

"Hanna. She fell right asleep after I said good night to her."

"She does that a lot. That's one thing I was always grateful for when she was younger. As long as I said good night to her and I was happy she'd go right to sleep." Harry said with a smile before yawning. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Draco. You coming Sev?"

"I'll be right there Harry." Sev gave Harry a quick kiss before letting him go to their room. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something Draco?"

"It can wait. It's not that important anymore. You've had a long day and deserve to get some rest. I'll talk to you in the morning Sev." Draco gave him a weak smile then went to his room. Severus stared after him for a moment then went to join Harry.

"Is Draco ok? He seemed a little sad today." Harry asked as Severus crawled into bed with him.

"He says he's fine but I don't believe him. I'm going to talk to him in the morning about what's bothering him."

"Alright. Night love." Harry tried to give him a quick good night kiss but Sev just wouldn't let go. The kiss was filled with desperation and yearning. "What's gotten into you Sev?" Harry asked breathlessly when his lips were finally released.

"I've been trying to control myself since you came back but I can't do it any longer. I need you Harry. I need to touch you and show you how much I love you."

Harry smiled and began undressing Sev while Sev undressed him. They were both quickly freed of their clothes and Harry cast a powerful silencing and locking charm on the door. He knew that Draco would be able to take it down if Hanna really needed them so he wasn't worried. They slowly began to explore each others bodies with their lips and hands causing the other to gasp in pleasure.

Severus had always been the more aggressive one in their relationship before and that hadn't really changed in the past years they'd been apart. Harry soon found his hard leaking cock inside Sev's warm wet mouth. The older wizard teased him with his tongue running it along the tip causing Harry to shudder in pleasure. He was nearing his pinnacle when Severus pulled away. Harry was about to complain when he felt the familiar sensation of lubricate covering his hard cock.

"Tonight I want to feel you inside me." Severus nearly hissed in Harry's ear before moving so that Harry could take him. Harry had only done this with Severus once so it was still slightly weird to him but he wasn't about to complain. He started slowly but soon he was pounding into Severus with all his passion. It wasn't long before Harry gave into the pleasure and filled Severus with his cum. Harry pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Severus.

"Can I feel you inside me Sev? I need to feel you. It's been so long since I've felt this kind of pleasure." Harry asked breathlessly and Sev began to prepare the younger wizard. Soon Harry was screaming in pleasure as Severus pounded him to completion once more. Sev cast a quick cleaning charm on both of them before pulling Harry tightly into his arms and falling asleep. Harry feel asleep smiling in the arms of the man he loved.

Hanna was awoken by an odd mixture of emotions. She could feel the total excitement that her papa and daddy felt but she was also feeling a serge of sadness as well. She couldn't figure out how someone could have that much excitement and still be sad when she realized it was Draco's sadness she felt. Quietly getting out of her bed she went into Draco's room. She saw Draco crying silently in his sleep so she carefully got on the bed and took her godfather's head into her lap.

"Why does my Dragon cry?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hanna? How did you know I was crying?" Draco asked through his silent tears.

"I felt that you were sad so I came to make you better." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Tell me why you cry Dragon."

"It's nothing Hanna." Draco tried to sit up but Hanna was stronger then she looked and held him firmly in her lap.

"You can't lie to me Dragon. I know you are sad for a reason so tell me and I'll try to make it better." Hanna whispered while gently running her small hands through Draco's hair.

"I guess I'm jealous of what Harry and Sev have. They've found someone who truly loves them and they have you. I've never been loved like that before and I'll never be able to have a child of my own."

"Why not Dragon?"

"While helping your papa beat Voldemort I was hit by so many bad spells that Madam Pomphrey said I'll never be able to have children of my own. I felt a little better when your daddy and Papa asked me to be your godfather but then it reminded me I'll never have what they have."

"Yes you will my Dragon." Hanna kissed his brow then jumped off the bed. She ran back into her room and pulled down one of the spell books Harry had gotten for her. She found the spell she wanted and memorized it quickly before returning to Draco. "I'm going to heal you my dragon. Then you can be happy and have babies."

Draco knew that Hanna was powerful but doubted she could actually heal him. He didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was so he decided to humor her. "Alright Hanna. Just be gentle." Hanna nodded and placed her hands gently on Draco's stomach. He began to feel a strong tingly feeling fill his lower torso and then it passed and Hanna lifted her hands smiling.

"My Dragon will be happy now." She crawled along the bed until she was next to Draco. "Can I stay with you tonight Dragon?"

"Sure Hanna." He held his arms open for her and she snuggled up against his chest falling straight to sleep. Draco watched her sleep for a few minutes before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up. Since it was Saturday none of them had to do anything until the afternoon when the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor quidditch match was. They didn't really have to go but Harry wanted to see the new Gryffindor team to see how good they were. After untangling himself from Severus arms and pulling on some pants and a dressing gown he went to check on Hanna. She was always an early riser so he figured she'd be up. When he reached her room he was shocked to find her bed empty but then figured she had gotten up to be with Draco. She was always good at knowing when someone was upset so she probably spent the night with Draco to try and make him feel better.

As he was leaving to check if she was in Draco's room he noticed the spell book on the floor. He laughed when he saw the spell it was opened to. 'Is this her subtle way of telling us she wants a little brother or sister?' Harry thought to himself when he saw the pregnancy spell on the open page. He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. 'I guess I'll have to tell Sev that Hanna is hinting around for siblings.'

After he finished laughing to himself he opened the door to Draco's room. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Hanna curled up on Draco's chest fast asleep. Closing the door gently so he wouldn't wake them he went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He wasn't feeling up to making anything special so he just cooked some eggs and sausage and made coffee. He was just placing all the finished food on the table when Draco came out of his room carrying Hanna.

"Did Hanna make you feel better last night?" Harry asked offering a cup of coffee to the clearly sleepy Draco.

"Yeah actually she did. I don't know what she did to me but I feel so much better today and like my life is on it's way to being perfect." Draco answered as he took the offered coffee.

"She has a way of doing that. Sometime I think she used to put subtle cheering charms on me while I slept."

"Oh she put a spell on me all right. I felt her magic run through me before we fell asleep. What spell did you use on me last night?" Draco asked looking at the girl in his arms but she looked over at Harry and shook her head.

"I guess she's not willing to reveal her secrets. Don't worry it's nothing bad Draco. She only knows defensive and healing magic right now."

"Oh I'm not worried just curious. We had a good talk last night then she told me I'd get what I truly wanted, ran out of the room then came back a minute later and did some kind of healing spell on me."

Harry raised his eye brow questioningly at his daughter who just buried her face in Draco's chest. He was about to ask Hanna about the spell book he found open in her room when Severus joined them.

"You look better today Draco but I still want us to talk about what was bothering you so much yesterday." Severus said with a smile as he began to drink his coffee.

"Alright Sev. We'll talk about it after breakfast but right now I'm famished." Draco placed Hanna down in her chair then sat down beside her and filled his plate. Draco and Harry had always had healthy appetites but this morning they both ate almost three times more then they usually would. Hanna had a sly knowing smile on her face but she wouldn't look up at Severus or answer his questions. She just kept staring at Harry and Draco smiling to herself.

Once they finished eating and the table was cleared Draco and Severus went for a walk. They went out to the lake and just walked in silence until they were as far from the castle as they could go without leaving the grounds. Severus transfigured a rock near the waters edge into a bench for them to sit on while they talked.

"So Draco tell me what's been bothering you recently and why you seem so much happier today then you've been all week." Severus started.

"I guess I was jealous of you and Harry. And also a little bit of Hanna as well. You two have found love and you have a wonderful little girl who loves you both as well. I've never had that kinda of love in my life and it made me sad that a little girl could have had more love in three years then I've had in almost 21 years. I wish I had what you and Harry had. I want someone who truly loves me and I want a family but that can't ever happen."

"You're still young Draco. You'll find someone who loves you as much as Harry and I love each other and then you'll have a family."

"No I won't. All the tortures Lucius and the Death Eaters did to me in my life have made me unable to have children of my own. Also the curses that Voldemort attacked me with damaged me even more then I was before. Hanna tried to comfort me last night and she even tried to heal me but Madam Pomphrey already said I was damaged beyond her abilities. She did her best but I still will never have children."

"Do you know what spell Hanna used on you last night?"

"She wouldn't tell Harry or I when we asked her this morning. She just hid her face in my chest and wouldn't answer. But I do feel better today. Like I told Harry this morning when I woke up, I felt happy and like I was already on my way to accomplishing my dreams. He said Hanna probably put some kind of cheering charm on me but I know that those aren't applied to the abdomen so I have no clue what she did." Draco said with a smile but tears in his eyes.

"I'll check her spell books when we return to the suite to see if anything pops out at me."

Meanwhile back in the room Harry was talking to Hanna. "Hanna you need to tell me what spell you used on Draco. Was it one from your books or was it something Poppy taught you?" Harry was on his knees trying to get his daughter to look him in the eye.

"It's from my book. My Dragon was upset so I did something to make him happy." Hanna answered still not looking at Harry. Harry got up off his knees and began to pace until it suddenly hit him what spell she had used. He ran into Hanna's room and pulled out the book he had found that morning. Finding the page it had been open to he read what the spell did.

"Hanna? Did you put this spell on Draco?" He asked placing the book open under her face and she nodded. "Why Hanna? Did you tell him what you were doing to him?"

"I told him he would have what he always wanted and that I'd heal him so he could have babies and be happy." Hanna replied then looked up at Harry finally. "When are Isis and Nigel coming?"

"Who are Isis and Nigel sweetie?"

"The babies." She said pointing at Harry's stomach. "Will they come when Elysia comes?"

"And who is Elysia?" Harry asked trying to ignore the fact that his daughter just told him he was pregnant.

"Dragon's baby. The baby I gave him to make him happy."

"Hanna are you sure? Did you have another dream last night?"

"No. You and my dragon have glowing bellies like Aunt Fleur and 'Mione had. A lady visited Poppy a few days ago who's belly was glowing the same way and Poppy said the lady was pregnant."

"How do you know the babies names sweetie?"

"Because I had a dream about them two nights ago. Is daddy mad at me?" Hanna began to pout.

"No sweetie. But you'll have to tell Draco about what you did so that he knows. Did he actually tell you he wanted to have babies?"

"Yes but that Voldemort hurt him badly so he couldn't have babies so I gave him a baby."

"I'm going to call Poppy and have her come down here. You'll tell Draco exactly what you did to him when he gets here right?"

"Yes daddy but why are you calling Poppy?"

"She needs to do a test on Draco and me to tell us that we're pregnant. It's not that I don't trust your sight but I'd still like to hear it from her."

"Alright Daddy. Can I go play in my room until Draco and Papa get back?"

"Sure sweetie but Poppy may need to talk to you when she gets down here." Harry kissed Hanna's forehead then sent her off to her room. When the door closed he called up to Poppy office.

"Harry. Is everything alright? You look pale. Are you ill?" Poppy asked when his head appeared in her fire.

"I need you to come down to our rooms. Hanna did a spell last night on Draco and then she told me some very shocking news this morning. Could you come down here right away?"

"Sure Harry. You look like you're gonna faint so you should go sit down. I'll be there in five minutes." Harry nodded then pulled his head out of the flames. He went over to the desk and wrote a quick note to Severus and sent Hedwig to deliver it. Then he collapsed on the couch. The shock of everything Hanna had told him finally hitting him.

Severus and Draco were just about to return to the castle when Hedwig appeared and handed him a letter. He took it from her and she flew back to the castle leaving two very shocked wizards standing behind her. Severus knew that it was a letter from Harry and began to worry. Hastily breaking the seal he read the note.

_Sev,_

_I know what spell Hanna used on Draco. You two need to return to the room at once._

_Harry._

Draco began to get scared at the urgency in Harry's note. They both ran back to the castle arriving just as Poppy was reaching the room. They nodded in greeting of each other then all entered the room to find that Harry had fainted on the couch and Hanna was crying at his side. Severus quickly lifted Hanna into his arms and tried to calm her.

"Poppy do you know what's wrong with him?" Severus asked as Draco kneeled down next to Harry.

"No. He told me that Hanna had used some kinda of spell on Draco last night then she had told him some kind of shocking news this morning. He was very pale so I told him to sit down before he fainted. I guess he fainted as he reached the couch." Poppy answered pulling some smelling salts out of her pocket and passing them under Harry's nose. Harry slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "No dear you need to stay laying down. You just fainted. Can you tell me why you called me so urgently this morning?"

"Where's Hanna?" Harry asked.

"I've got her. She's very upset." Severus answered kneeling with Draco next to Harry.

"Draco you need to be careful what you tell Hanna from now on. You probably should all sit down." Harry told them weakly and waited for them to sit down. "I don't know what you told Hanna last night Draco but she had found a spell in one of the books in her room that causes pregnancy. She used it on you last night and now according to her your belly is glowing. She's seen this before with Fleur, Hermione and some pregnant lady that came into the hospital wing a few days ago. According to her my belly is also glowing. Now I trust my daughter completely but I'd still like to hear it from you Poppy. Are Draco and I pregnant?"

"Since you're already laying down I'll run the test on you first then on Draco. Severus would you get Draco a glass of water while I run the test on Harry?" Poppy asked and Severus just nodded. "Now you just need to relax Harry and I'll have the results in a minute." Poppy muttered a spell and ran her wand over Harry's abdomen three times. "Well this is the first time I've ever seen this in a male pregnancy. Harry you're…"

"Gonna have twins? I know. Hanna's already told me their names." Harry finished for her.

"She's already told you there names?"

"Hanna is a seer. She had a vision two days ago about them and Draco's child."

"Alright Harry why don't you switch places with Draco and we'll see if Hanna was right about him as well." Harry slowly moved off the couch and helped Draco to his feet so he could lay down on it. "Now this may tickle a little Draco but it won't hurt." She muttered the same spell as before and ran her wand over Draco once. "Well it seems that Hanna's healing powers are quite a bit stronger then mine. Draco you are pregnant as well but luckily with only one child."

"I'm really pregnant? I'm gonna have a baby?"

"Yes Draco you and Harry are both only about a day pregnant but you are both indeed pregnant. I want you both to try and relax and I'll see you again in two weeks for a check up." She smiled at Draco who was beaming and Harry who was still in shock. "Could I borrow Hanna so she can show me what spell she used on Draco?" Severus nodded in shock and handed the still upset girl to Poppy. "Here drink this Hanna. It's a calming drought" She gave the girl a small vile and she drank it. "Now can you show me what book you found the spell in?" Hanna pointed at the kitchen table where the book still lay open to the spell. Poppy's jaw dropped when saw what spell it was. "This is impossible. Healers have been trying this spell for years and it's never worked before. How did you do it Hanna?"

"Dragon really wanted a baby so I placed my hands on his belly and said the spell."

"Dragon? Oh you mean Draco. Has she always called you Dragon?"

"She either calls me Dragon or Her Dragon. She's very possessive of me. I doubt she'll ever think any man is good enough for me even if I do find love."

"No there is a man good enough for you my Dragon. He's going to be here today. I'll show you him." Hanna said with a smile.

"I don't know what's scarier. The fact that she knows the man who will love me or that she did an impossible spell and now I'm gonna have a baby."

"No I think that scariest thing is she also knows what your daughter's name is. Do you want me to tell you?" Harry asked.

"Sure if you'll also tell me what your twins' names are."

"Well your daughter's name is Elysia and the twins are Isis and Nigel."

"Those are beautiful names Harry. All three of them. Hanna can you tell me the name of the man who loves me?"

"Yes but I'm not going to. He can tell you himself." Hanna answered as Poppy placed her back on the ground. "Papa? What do you think about the babies?"

"I'm so happy. I was going to talk to your daddy about trying to give you a little brother or sister but now you'll have both." Severus smiled as he lifted Hanna into the air and spun her around. "Lets get you ready for the Quidditch match little bugger. Shall you be cheering for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor today?"

"Gryffindor!" She yelled.

"Alright then that will be red and gold. I think we can find something in that giant closet of yours that isn't Slytherin colored." Severus carried Hanna to her room and began searching her closet.

"I need to get back to the hospital wing now boys. I'll see you at the match." Poppy picked up her medi-bag and left the room.

Ten minutes later they were all climbing up the stairs to the staff box at the Quidditch stadium. Harry saw Hermione sitting by herself in the back row and went to join her. She was absorbed in her book and he knew she was only there because she was head of Gryffindor house. He gave her a quick hug from behind then sat down beside her.

"So tell me 'Mione. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Harry asked in a whisper. Hermione turned to him in shock.

"What are you talking about.." She began to ask then Harry gently laid his hand on her stomach. "How'd you know? I haven't even told Ron yet."

"Hanna told me this morning. Have Bill and Fleur told the family she's pregnant again?"

"She is?"

"I'll take that as a no then. So when are you planning to tell Ron? And you never answered my first question."

"It's twins a girl and a boy Poppy said today and I'm planning on telling him tonight."

"Wow same here. That is too freaky. Hanna did you already know that and decide not to tell me?" Harry asked his daughter who was sitting on his lap.

"Yes daddy. I didn't want to tell you everything I know. Sometimes you need to be surprised." She answered then her eyes suddenly lit up. "There's my Dragon's mate." She nearly screamed pointing at the sandy haired man who had just entered the staff box. Harry looked at the man in shock.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Harry asked.

"Yes daddy. That is Neville Longbottom isn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry continued to stare at his daughter as she hopped off his lap and went to grab Neville. Neville seemed shocked when Hanna grabbed his hand and began pulling him up the stands. When he finally noticed Harry he smiled and willingly followed Hanna up the stairs.

"Harry. I heard rumors that you were back but I wasn't sure if they were true. How have you been?" Neville hugged Harry then sat down next to him.

"I've been good. Oh this is my daughter Hanna. She can be very insistent when she wants to make something happen."

"I thought she seemed familiar but her eyes seemed to dark to be yours. Who's her other father?"

"That would be me Mr. Longbottom." Snape said as he finally joined them. He had gotten stopped by Madam Hooch when they were climbing the stairs and had fallen behind.

"Pppp….Professor Snape?" Neville stuttered.

"Oh calm down Longbottom and scoot down so I can sit with my family." Snape said softening his tone. Neville was still shaking as he slid down the bench to make room for Snape to sit down. "Thank you."

"I'm going to sit with my Dragon now daddy. He seems sad again." Hanna said as she slipped off Harry's lap again.

"Her Dragon? She has a dragon Harry?" Hermione asked in concern.

"No that's what she calls Draco cause his name means Dragon. What can I say she's three."

"Dragon. Why are you sad again? Do you want to meet your mate?" Hanna asked as she slid onto Draco's lap.

"Sure. Where is he?" Draco tried to smile but he was too nervous.

"Right next to you." She whispered in his ear. Draco looked at the man she mentioned and was shocked when he realized it was Neville.

"Really? He's the one who's going to truly love me?" Draco asked in disbelief and Hanna nodded. "Hey Neville. Why don't you scoot down this way a little more? Give Harry and Sev more room."

Neville was in shock. Malfoy never called him by his first name before. He looked over at Harry who was silently urging him to scoot towards Draco. 'Well if Harry trust Draco with his daughter he can't be so bad.' He thought to himself as he moved down the bench to sit next to Draco.

"So how's the internship going with Madam Sprout?" Draco asked once Neville had sat down beside him.

"Ok I guess. She's taking me with her to Ireland this summer to do some field research."

"Are you planning on taking over her job once you finish your internship or are you going to try to find a job at one of the local nurseries?"

"Madam Sprout really wants me to start teaching the first and second years next year as the last part of my training."

"Is he going to take over the job Hanna?" Draco asked her in a whisper and she nodded. "Severus is training me to take over his first and second year potions class for next year. He's going to slowly transfer his classes over to me until he's ready to retire. Hanna will probably be helping me teach the first years next year won't you?"

"Yes I am Dragon." Hanna answered as she continued to smile at Neville.

"Why does she keep smiling at me like she knows something I don't?"

"She probably does. Hanna can see things that most people can't. What do you see in Neville that's making you smile so much little one?"

"He reminds me of home. He smells like fresh soil and flowers. Also I can see what you're looking for in his eyes."

"Oh really? Has Sev been teaching you legilimency or is this just a part of your sight?"

"She has a natural legilimency. She can tell if someone's lying to her and she can read peoples emotions through there eyes." Harry answered before Hanna had a chance.

"So tell me Hanna. What do you see in my eyes that Draco is looking for?" Neville asked as he leaned closer to her.

"Love. You're trying to hide it but I can see it." Hanna answered then leaned back into Draco who was beginning to blush.

"So the rich and powerful Draco Malfoy…" Neville began but Draco interrupted him.

"It's actually Draco Black. I went back to my mother's maiden name after Lucius and her both died. I knew I needed to distance myself from the prejudice against my family. And yes the rich and powerful me is lacking love in my life. Sev was the first person to ever show me love. He treated me as if I was his own son instead of just his godson and Hanna here has shown me love since the first time we meet. She's actually very possessive and protective of me."

"Really? So I'm going to have to get past her to get to you?" Neville asked raising one eyebrow.

"Normally yes but she's already pre-approved you so you just need to stay on her good side. She's mighty powerful and will make you regret the day you were born if you ever hurt me in any way." Draco replied with a smile that was kind but also made his point clear.

"Ok. May I take him into town for a drink after the game then Hanna?" Neville asked her.

"Yes but don't let him drink anything that's alcohol. I won't have him hurting my gift to him."

"I promise Hanna. I'll never hurt your gift to me." Draco leaned down and kissed Hanna's forehead. "I'll stick to butterbeer and pumpkin juice until my gift arrives."

"Good. You will need to be back by the end of dinner."

"I will be little one. I promise." He kissed her once more.

"I'm going back to Daddy now that you're happy again." Hanna kissed Draco's belly and then his cheek then went back to Harry.

"Were you trying to parent your godfather Hanna?" Harry asked as she sat down on Severus' lap.

"I gave him a gift last night and I don't want her hurt. She's very important to me as is my Dragon. I don't want either of them to get hurt." Hanna answered as she snuggled up into a ball on Severus' lap and fell asleep.

"Harry what is she talking about? What kind of gift did she give to Draco?" Hermione asked, very confused by everything that came out of Hanna's mouth.

"You already know that Hanna is extremely powerful and very gifted at healing magic. Well last night Hanna felt that Draco was upset and went to make sure he was ok. He told her how he never really had love in his life and how he really wanted to have kids but couldn't because of everything Voldemort did to him. Hanna has been learning to read recently and one of the spells she found was a pregnancy spell. It's apparently very complex and healers have been trying for years to use it to help wizards conceive but no one has ever accomplished it. Well except for Hanna. She did the spell on Draco last night and now he's pregnant. Hanna gave him the gift of a child of his own. I also have a feeling she also healed him so that he can have more kids later with Neville if they want." Harry explained at a whisper.

"With Neville?"

"Don't you remember when she said 'there's my Dragon's mate' when Neville arrived? They are destined to be together. If you don't believe me just take a look at them yourself." Harry leaned back so that Hermione could get a clear view of what was behind him. Hermione nearly fell off her seat when she saw Draco siting in Neville's lap and the two of them snogging. "Hanna is a true seer 'Mione. She can see into the future and like I said before she has a natural legilimency ability. Even if she wasn't a seer she would have seen the love Neville had in his eyes when he looked at Draco. It's been there for years I've just always ignored it."

"Really?"

"I recognized it when we were all in our fifth year. Sev inadvertently taught me minor legilimency then and I began to notice peoples true emotions in their eyes. That's when I realized that Ron was hiding that he was crazy about you and that Neville had a thing for Draco. I had seen the signs since third year but I didn't know what they were until fifth. That's also when I realized that Sev was hiding his true feeling from me as well. I didn't pursue those feeling until sixth year though. I was still trying to understand my own feelings at the time."

"How come you never told us about these things?"

"I did tell Ron a bunch of times to stop being a fool and just ask you out. I was telling him that for almost a year and a half before he finally got over himself and asked you. I wasn't sure how Nev would react to me knowing about his attraction to Draco so I just kept it to myself. And I couldn't very well tell you and Ron that I thought I was falling for our Potions master. You would have sent me to St. Mungo's for life if I had."

"You're probably right. If you had told us about your feelings back then we'd probably think you'd gone insane. I know you two are in love and I'm really happy for you." Hermione smiled at her friend just as the commentator announced that Gryffindor had won the game 200 to 10.

"Get a room you two." Harry yelled at Draco and Neville.

"Got one actually." Draco shot back as he pulled away from Neville.

"Then go use it. I may be happy for you two but I still don't want to watch you snogging all over the place."

"Come on Neville. Lets go into town for that drink now. We can pick up where we left off later." Draco smirked slyly as he got off Neville's lap and led him down the stairs. Harry and Hermione turned to follow the rest of the staff when Severus cleared his throat loudly behind them.

"It's not that I want you to carry her down the stairs I just need your help so I can stand up." Severus said and Harry lifted his daughter off his lap. "I can take her now Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So Draco. Why can't you have alcohol?" Neville asked as he handed a butterbeer to Draco twenty minutes later at the Three Broomsticks.

"Medical condition and Hanna can't stand the smell of it on my breath. I try my best not to upset her so if she asks me not to do something I won't do it anymore. She means the world to me." Draco answered.

"So if she told you to stop seeing me you would?"

"Yes but she's not going to do that. She says that you're my mate and she's never wrong about these things. Last night she told me that I'd get everything I wanted. She already gave me one and you're the only thing that I was missing. She says you're the one who will truly love me like how Harry and Sev love each other."

"When did that start anyways? Today was the first I ever heard about it."

"They got together secretly during sixth year. Harry found out he was pregnant with Hanna the day of the attack. He went one way to hide and Sev went another. They solidified their relationship when Harry came back three weeks ago. They're soul mates according to Hanna."

"Do you think we're soul mates Draco?"

"I'm not sure but I think we might be."

"Good cause I think we might be too." Neville smiled then leaned across the table to kiss Draco. "So why do you need to be back after dinner?"

"That's when Hanna and I work on potions together then I usually read to her before she goes to bed. It's our daily routine. She's gotten used to it and so have I. You're welcome to come back to our quarters. You can help Harry prepare for his NEWTs. He's taking them at the end of the term."

"I guess I can do that. Will we still be able to pick up where we left off?"

"Once the little one is in bed we can." Draco smiled slyly before moving around the table to sit beside Neville. "I do feel I should admit that I've had feelings for you since we were in our third year. I would have admitted it sooner but Lucius would have killed me if he found out I was gay. I had an image to uphold and I respected my life too much to throw it away on what I thought was just a pipe dream." He whispered seductively in Neville's ear causing him to shudder.

"I've been attracted to you since third year as well but I was scared about how my friends would react if they found out so I kept quite. I think that Harry suspected something during fifth year but he never mentioned it so I didn't either." Neville admitted at a whisper as Draco began to suck on his earlobe. Draco slowly made his way down from Neville's ear to his collar bone and left a very large mark there as if he was branding Neville as his.

"There now the whole world can see that you're mine." Draco whispered as he returned to Neville's ear again.

"Draco you're driving me crazy with that." Neville gasped.

"Sorry but you just taste so good I can't resist." Draco began to nibble lightly on Neville's neck making him gasp even more.

Since it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend the Three Broomsticks was quite empty so they were sitting in a dark back corner where no one could see them. Draco kept exploring Neville's neck with his mouth stopping whenever he made the other man gasp. Once he'd explored Neville's entire neck he began to ravage his mouth again like he had been during the quidditch match. They were so lost in each other's mouths that they didn't notice when an extremely shocked Ron Weasley came up to them until he fainted.

Hermione had told Ron that Neville had gone down into the village for a drink with his new boyfriend. Ron was shocked that Nev liked other guys but not totally surprised. Ron had recognized the back of Neville's head when he had walked into the Three Broomsticks. He couldn't tell who his old dorm mate was snogging at first but as he got closer to the table be saw the unmistakable silvery blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He thought he was seeing things until he was close enough to see Draco's face and he fainted.

"Do you think we should wake him up or just let him come to on his own?" Draco asked in amusement as they carefully lifted Ron off the floor.

"As much as I'd love to see the look of shock on his face if he saw us kissing again I think we should wake him up." Neville responded pulling a small bottle of smelling salts out of his robe. Ron slowly began to open his eyes as they sat him at the table. "You ok Ron?"

"No. I thought I just saw you snogging Malfoy a moment ago." Ron answered then his face dropped as he saw the very smug, satisfied and clearly recently snogged Draco standing behind Neville. "Malfoy?"

"It's actually Black now Weasley. Had to change it a few weeks ago so I could carry on with my life. Would you like me to get you something to drink to calm your nerves?" Draco asked as if they had always been friends instead of hating each other their entire lives.

"Fire Whiskey would be great." Ron replied in shock and Draco went up to the bar to get the Fire Whiskey.

"I take it Hermione didn't tell you who I was seeing did she?" Neville asked.

"No she didn't. How'd you know she told me you were here?"

"Well I knew you were supposed the come by to visit me today and Harry, Hermione and Snape were the last people I talked to before coming down here so it had to be one of those three. I just picked the obvious choice."

"Here you go Weasley. One Fire Whiskey." Draco hand him the drink then sat down across from him with Neville. Ron gulped it down quickly then stared at the two men sitting across from him.

"How the bloody hell did this happen?" He finally asked once the burning sensation left his throat.

"Hanna." They both answered at the same time causing all three of them to start laughing.

"So my three year old niece got you two together? This is weird. I think I need another drink. Shall you two join me this time?" Ron asked.

"I'll just have another butterbeer." Draco replied.

"Make that two. I don't want to upset Hanna by making Draco smell like alcohol." Neville said smiling at Draco.

"Ok. Two butterbeers for you and two Fire Whiskey's for me coming right up." Ron left the table and went to get the drinks.

"You really don't have to avoid alcohol just because Hanna doesn't want me to drink."

"It's fine Draco. I really don't mind. I've never been a big fan of Fire Whiskey so if you can't drink then I won't drink either. It's just the proper thing to do."

"Ok boys. Here are your butterbeers. I think we should drink a toast to new life." Ron said raising his glass in the air.

"To new life!" Draco and Neville echoed.

"So who's new life are we toasting to?" Draco asked.

"Hermione just told me she's pregnant with twins." Ron beamed.

"Please tell me they're not gonna be identical?" Draco groaned.

"They shouldn't be cause it's a girl and a boy."

"No kidding. That is just too odd. Have you seen Bill and Fleur lately?"

"Not since Harry came back. I think Fleur's been sick or something lately."

"She probably has been. Being pregnant can do that to a person. Has Hermione experienced any morning sickness yet?"

"What?" Ron and Neville asked in shock.

"Hanna can see when a witch or wizard is pregnant and she apparently noticed that Fleur was when she saw her last. She also knew that Hermione was pregnant then as well."

"So you mean to tell me my niece has know that my fiancée was pregnant for three weeks before I did?"

"From what I got from the bits of conversation I picked up at the quidditch match today Hermione only just found out she was pregnant. Hanna didn't know what Hermione's glowing stomach meant until two days ago."

"Hermione's stomach was glowing?" Ron was getting confused.

"Hanna can see the magical energy that is produced when a witch or wizard is pregnant. She found out what it was two days ago when a pregnant lady came into the hospital wing while she was there. Hanna told us that Fleur and Hermione were pregnant this morning when she told Harry some shocking news as well. I feel that Harry and Sev have the right to tell you themselves so I won't say any more." Draco smiled over his mug of butterbeer at the two confused wizards who were staring at him. "You'll just have to talk to Harry and Sev yourselves if you want to know."

"Fine. I'll ask them at dinner tonight. Are you two going to join us?"

"I'm not sure. That's up to Nev."

"I'd like to be able to celebrate my friends' happy news. So let's join them for dinner." Neville replied with a smile.

"Alright we'll be joining everyone for dinner. I take it that Harry's cooking for everyone in our quarters?"

"Yeah. He loves to cook almost as much as my mum does." Ron answered with a laugh.

"I've noticed that recently. Every morning when I wake he's always cooking something in the kitchen. I bet if Sev and Hanna would let him he'd spend all his time in the kitchen cooking."

"Yeah probably. Mum always had to shoo him out of the kitchen when he'd visit the Borrow. He always wanted to help mum cook."

The three wizards spent the next hour talking and laughing together. After Ron's fifth glass of Fire Whiskey he was clearly getting drunk so Draco and Neville decided they should get him back to the castle. Draco wasn't ready to return to his rooms just yet so he and Neville took a stroll around the lake while Ron went inside.

"Uncle Ron!" Hanna screamed throwing herself at Ron when he came through the door. When he hugged her she pulled back in disgust. "Eww. You've been drinking uncle Ron."

"I take it you found Neville?" Harry asked from the stove and Ron nodded. "'Mione forgot to tell you about Draco didn't she?"

"Yeah. I actually fainted when I realized who Nev was snogging. Draco was nice enough to buy me a few drinks though to calm my nerves."

"How many did you have Ron?" Harry was staring at his friend with his hands on his hips.

"You look like mum when you do that."

"Ronald!"

"You're starting to sound like her too. I had five Fire Whiskey's before Nev and Draco brought me back."

"Go see Sev. He'll give you a potion to clear your head and get rid of the smell so Hanna will go near you again. She hates the smell of Fire Whiskey." Harry turned back to his stove and Ron went into Severus' lab.

"Harry said I'm supposed to get some potion from you to clear the Fire Whiskey from my head and get rid of the smell." Ron explained and Sev handed him two vials.

"The yellow one will clear your head and the red one will clean your mouth. I'd suggest using the yellow one before the red." Ron nodded and downed the two vials. His head became suddenly clear and he could no longer taste the Fire Whiskey in his mouth.

"Thanks now maybe I'll be able to pass my niece's test."

"She'll still be upset that you drank Fire Whiskey. She really can't stand the smell of that stuff." Ron just shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

"Oh Draco and Nev said they'd be joining us for dinner."

"You actually got them to agree to get off each other long enough to eat a meal?"

"Yeah shocking I know. Did Draco give up Fire Whiskey just for Hanna? I remember at the after graduation party how much of it he downed."

"Kinda. Hanna asked him to not drink as much any more but he also has a…medical condition. So he stopped originally for Hanna but now with his condition he's decided to give it up entirely. Would you mind setting the table for me while I go get two more chairs?"

"Sure Harry." Ron grabbed the stack of plates and began to set the table. Harry returned with two more chairs and extended the table a bit so that everyone wouldn't be crowded together.

"Daddy?" Hanna asked as they finished setting the table and Ron left to get Hermione.

"What sweetie?"

"How will Elysia be related to me?"

"I don't know sweetie. You should ask Draco when he gets here."

"Ask me what?" Draco had just walked through the door with Neville behind him.

"She want's to know how Elysia will be related to her." Harry replied.

"Oh ok."

"Were you a good boy this afternoon?" She asked as she walked up to him. She frowned at first when she smelled Fire Whiskey on him then smiled when it was just on his hands.

"Your uncle Ron needed a little pick me up. I promise I was a good boy and just drank Butterbeer. I'm not going to hurt your goddaughter." He told her at a whisper so that Neville wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"Really Dragon? My goddaughter?"

"Of course. It is only fitting considering."

"Who's Elysia?" Neville asked.

"It's not my place to tell you that. You'll have to ask Draco about it." Harry replied as he placed dinner on the table. "Hanna go get your papa out of his lab. Your Aunt and Uncle will be back in a minute then we're gonna eat."

"Alright daddy." Hanna smiled up at him then ran off to Sev's lab. "Papa. It's time for dinner."

"Thanks little bugger. Tell them I'll be right out." Hanna nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Hanna. Would it be ok with you if I served wine with dinner tonight?" Harry asked her when she came back.

"Don't let Aunt 'Mione, you or my Dragon have any."

"I won't. I've already put pumpkin juice on the table for us to drink. Just don't mention why Draco and I aren't having wine. Papa and I are going to tell everyone about the babies but I'm not sure that Draco is ready for Neville to find out about him just yet."

"I won't say anything daddy."

"Alright then go sit down so we can have dinner." Harry pushed her towards the table and she sat down next to Draco.

Harry had made an Italian feast. There was spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, tossed salad with a light vinaigrette dressing and red wine for most of the adults. Ron kept trying to pour wine into Harry and Draco's glasses but Hanna and them kept stopping him. For dessert they had tiramisu and a lovely fruit tart. Hanna didn't like the tiramisu so she just ate the fruit tart. After they'd finished dessert Harry stood up and tapped the side of his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make. Now tonight we are celebrating new life. But not just the new life that is Hermione and Ron's babies but also you should all know that I am pregnant." Harry announced and everyone began to congratulate him and Sev. "Calm down I haven't finished my announcement. I'm pregnant with twins. Which almost never happens in male pregnancies." Everyone was in shock. Harry and Hermione were both pregnant with twins at the same time?

"So that's why you kept pushing the wine away all through dinner." Ron said as if everything suddenly made sense in the world for once and Harry nodded. "And what's your reason for not drinking wine tonight Draco?"

"I have a medical condition that prevents me from drinking." Draco answered giving Hanna a wink. "Anyways I promised Hanna I wouldn't have even one sip of alcohol for the rest of the year."

"Why?" Hermione asked before realizing why. "Oh does this have to do with Hanna's gift?"

"Yeah. I promised Hanna I wouldn't drink again until my gift arrives and it's not supposed to be here until the end of the year." Draco answered. He already knew that Harry had told her about the baby but he wasn't ready to tell Neville just yet.

"What is this gift I keep hearing about?" Neville asked.

"You'll find out when I'm ready to tell you Nev. Right now I'm just not ready to explain it. Don't worry it isn't anything bad it's just complicated." Draco leaned over and gently kissed Neville. "I promise I'll tell you about it soon."

"Alright." Neville relented with a sigh.

"We should get going now. We've got to tell the rest of the family about the babies in the morning." Hermione said with a yawn as she got up.

"Before you leave I've got some potions for you. I made two different anti-morning sickness potions. The pink one is for you to give to Fleur and the orange one's for you. I know you said you hadn't had any morning sickness yet but it's always better to have the potion and not have to use it then to get sick and not have it." Severus handed her the two bottles of potions.

"Thank you Severus and congratulations again." Hermione said as she began to hug everyone good bye. She and Ron then flooed up to her quarters.

"Dragon can we skip potions tonight?" Hanna asked quietly as she lay in Draco's lap.

"Sure little one. Are you too tired from the day to do any work tonight?" She nodded. "Do you just want me to read to you so you can go to bed?"

"Could you read to me while I go to sleep? I'm really tired tonight."

"Alright you go get ready for bed and I'll go get our book." Draco smiled as she slid off his lap and went to her room. He got off the couch and went into his room where the book they had been reading was. When he reached Hanna's room she was already in bed asleep. 'I guess the day was just too much for her to handle.' He thought as he leaned down and kissed her good night. "Night little one. We'll do our reading tomorrow."

"That was quick." Harry commented.

"She was already in bed and asleep when I got in there so I just kissed her good night and turned off the lights."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Over the next two months Neville became an almost daily visiter to the Snape-Potter-Black quarters. By that time Harry and Draco had both begun to experience their morning sickness. Harry was able to take the potion to help with his morning sickness but it just made Draco worse so he didn't take it. Hermione was now showing slightly, but you couldn't actually see it when she was in her teaching robes. She was two months ahead of Harry and Draco in her pregnancy. Neville had begun to notice the similarities in how Harry and Draco acted so he finally decided to ask Draco about it.

"Draco I think we need to talk." Neville stated.

"Alright Nev. Have a seat and we'll talk. I think I know what this is about but I'll let you start." Draco replied solemnly. He hadn't figured out how to explain to Nev about the baby and Poppy and Hanna hadn't found anything useful in their research to explain how come the spell worked on him.

"I need to know if you're pregnant Draco. I've noticed how you and Harry have been acting a lot alike."

"What have we been doing that's alike?"

"Well I've noticed you both always seem to have your hands resting on your bellies unconsciously and you've both been throwing up in the mornings. Well not so much Harry as you but since I already know Harry's pregnant it's led me to believe that you may be as well. So tell me Draco are you pregnant?"

Draco hung his head slightly and replied. "Yes I am. I've been trying to figure out how to explain it to you but it still doesn't fully make sense to me."

"Who's the other father? Do you still love him? Does he know about the baby?"

"There is no other father. Hanna is very powerful and she found a spell in one of her books that's only ever been successful in witches. She used it on me about two months ago and it actually worked. Hanna and Poppy have been researching the spell to try to figure out why it worked on me but they haven't found anything yet. In two more weeks Poppy can do a test on my daughter to see if she has more then just my DNA. Poppy says that there has to be another father genetically but we don't know who yet. This baby is the gift that Hanna gave me that I wouldn't tell you about before."

"Can I see the spell that was used on you? My Gran used to be a medi-witch who specialized in pregnancy. I may not have been the best in school but I do know quite a bit about medical spells pertaining to pregnancy."

"I'll go get the book." Draco began to smile as he went into Hanna's room and got the book. "Here it is."

Neville looked over the spell a few times then began to smile. "When did Hanna tell you that you would be meeting me?"

"She told me the morning of the quidditch match that I'd me meeting the one who would truly love me."

"And she had done the spell the night before that right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well from what I remember Gran telling me about this spell being used on wizards is it will only work if the caster or recipient know who the recipient's soul mate is. I have a feeling that Hanna knew we were soul mates before she did that spell so technically that baby you carry should also be part mine."

"I hope so." Draco began to smile widely. "I hope she has my eyes and your hair."

"She? So we're going to have a girl."

"Yeah. Her name is Elysia and Hanna is her Godmother. You can pick who her godfather will be."

"So that's who Hanna was talking about that day. Harry said it wasn't his place to tell me who Elysia was and that I'd have to ask you."

"I think we should tell everyone the good news tonight. We probably should go tell Poppy about what your Gran told you about the spell."

"Alright. Let me help you up and we'll walk to the hospital wing." Neville smiled as he pulled Draco into his arms and kissed him before leading him out of the room and down to the hospital wing.

"Poppy. We've figured it out." Draco called as he walked through the doors.

"Figured what out Draco?" She asked.

"The spell. Neville's Gran used to be a medi-witch and he knew some things that we didn't about the spell. It requires either the caster or the recipient to know who the recipient's soul mate is. Hanna knew who my soul mate was so the spell worked." Draco explained.

"That makes sense. I still want to run the DNA test in two weeks just to make sure."

"That's fine Poppy. Where's Hanna? I want to thank her."

"She's in my office. She's been healing bones today so she's really warn out. You should probably take her back to her room so she can rest."

"Alright Poppy." Draco was still smiling but his smile faded the minute he saw Hanna. She was deathly pale and passed out in the middle of Poppy's office. "Poppy! Get in here quick! I think something's wrong with Hanna."

Poppy came running and gasped when she saw Hanna. "She was fine a minute ago. Help me get her onto a bed. Neville I need you to go get Severus and Harry." Neville nodded and went running off to find Severus and Harry. Poppy began running tests on Hanna to try and figure out what was wrong with her. "On my desk there should be some potions that are labeled with Hanna's name on them. I need the pure white one and the light blue one." Draco ran into the office and found the two potions. "You'll need to sit her up so I can pour the potions down her throat." Draco sat down on the bed and leaned Hanna against his shoulder do she was sitting up while Poppy gave her the potions.

"Is she going to be ok?" Draco was beginning to cry.

"She should be but we'll have to wait until Neville gets here with Harry and Severus." Just then Neville and Severus burst through the doors carrying an unconscious Harry. "Put him on the bed right here." She pointed at the bed next to Hanna's. "Sit him up so I can give him the potions Severus." He nodded and did the same thing Draco had done with Hanna. "They both should be waking up in a minute. Then hopefully we can find out what caused this."

Harry woke up first and then a minute later Hanna opened her eyes. "Harry what happened?" Severus asked tearfully.

"I was walking down the hall to see you when suddenly everything started spinning then it all went black." Harry answered, still in a slight daze.

"Hanna did the same thing happen to you?" Draco asked.

"I felt Daddy getting dizzy and I knew he was going to fall so I protected the babies with my magic. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I didn't want the babies to get hurt." Hanna began to cry onto Draco's chest. He gently ran his hands along her back and hair to calm her.

"It's ok Hanna. Everything is fine now. The babies weren't hurt and neither were you." Draco whispered soothingly.

"Is Hanna gonna be ok?" Harry asked once he was fully aware again.

"She'll be fine but I think that until the babies are born we shouldn't do anymore training. She is so bonded to you and Draco that the babies are also draining her magic and energy. And since she's only three it's really too much for her to handle. The three of you will need to start taking energy and nutrition potions. You and Draco may not be feeling the drain but that's what caused you to faint today Harry. I trust you to make the potions Severus."

"Alright Poppy. Can we take these two back to their rooms so that they can get some sleep?"

"Yes you can. Also when Draco and Harry come in for their next cheek up I'd like Hanna to be brought in as well." Severus nodded as he lifted Harry off the bed. Draco tried to lift Hanna but Neville took her from him and carried her down to the room. Once Hanna and Harry were both in bed resting Severus went back to his class and Neville left for the greenhouses. Draco decided he might as well take a nap as well so he passed out on the couch.

That evening they invited Ron and Hermione to join them for dinner. Harry was so worn out from the day that he agreed to let Dobby make the meal. Dobby made them all a wonderful chicken dinner with mashed potatoes. Neville was nervous through the entire meal and kept dropping his silverware. It kinda reminded Draco of how Nev used to act when Severus was near him while they were in school. When they had all moved into the living room for tea, Draco decided to make his announcement.

"Neville and I have an announcement to make." Draco began and waited until everyone was paying attention to him. "We're going to have a baby."

Everyone stared at Draco in shock. All of them except Ron knew that Draco was pregnant from Hanna's spell. They couldn't figure out how Neville could be the baby's father. Harry finally turned to Hanna who was smiling at Draco knowingly.

"Hanna care to enlighten us on how this is possible?" Harry finally said once he'd found his voice again.

"The spell Hanna used only works on wizards if the caster or recipient knows who the recipient's soul mate is. Hanna knew I was Draco's soul mate when she did the spell so the baby is mine and Draco's child." Neville explained. "My Gran used to me a medi-witch and she told me about the spell that Hanna used when I was younger."

"So Elysia is really your child Nev?"

"We're going to have Poppy confirm it for us in two weeks but from what Gran told me the spell only works with soul mates and Hanna knew we are soul mates."

"Well congratulations Nev. We're really happy for you." Hermione got off the couch and hugged Draco then Neville.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here? What spell are you all talking about?" Ron asked slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to know something he didn't.

"Hanna found a spell two months ago that can cause pregnancy. It rarely ever works on wizards but for some reason it worked on Draco. Hanna and Poppy have been trying to figure out why for the past two months. It now seems that Neville had the answer they were looking for hiding in his brain all this time. Hanna knew that Neville and Draco were soul mates when she cast the spell and that's why it worked." Severus answered.

"So you're telling me that Draco was impregnated with Neville's child by a spell my niece did?"

"Yeah. Basically that's what we're saying."

"Don't you dare ever try that spell on me." Ron threatened Hanna with a smile.

"Aunt 'Mione can give you babies but Dragon wasn't able to have babies of his own." Hanna stated then climbed into Draco's lap to talk to her goddaughter.

"Is she talking to your belly?" Ron asked with amusement.

"Yeah. She feels that by talking to Elysia she can bond with her better. She wants her goddaughter to know who she is."

"That's sweet. Does Hanna ever talk to the twins Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Every night but she does spend more time talking to Elysia then to Isis and Nigel. But as she's been saying for the past two months Elysia was her gift to Draco so she's more protective of her then the twins. She still also protects the twins but in a way Elysia is like her baby." Harry answered then smiled when he noticed that Hanna was asleep in Draco's lap. "Why don't you go put her to bed Draco?"

"Alright. She's had a hard day." Draco carefully lifted Hanna and carried her to her bed. "Night little one." He whispered as he turned off the lights.

"We should get back to our rooms now as well. I've still got a bunch of essays to grade before tomorrow." Hermione told them as she got off the couch and dragged Ron out with her.

"Harry I want you to go get some sleep. You've had a hard day and you need your rest. Neville and I can brew the potions ourselves." Severus gently kissed Harry's forehead then sent him off to their room. "Draco I want you to go to bed as well. You may not have had as hard a day as Hanna and Harry did but you still need your rest. I promise I won't hurt the father of your child while we work."

"Alright Sev." Draco began to yawn. "Night Nev. I'll see you in the morning for sure." He kissed him good night then went to bed.

"Because of Draco's special circumstances only you or Hanna will be able to brew the energy potions for him. I think that you'll do it better then Hanna would. She may be skilled at potions making but this potions is way above her level. I have faith in you Neville so just have some faith in yourself and everything will work out fine." Severus tried to assure Neville as they went into the lab. They both worked in silence until the energy potions were complete. Severus labeled the three bottles for Harry, Hanna and Draco then sent Neville to bed. He then spent two hours brewing the nutrition potions for all of them before also placing them into labeled bottle and going to bed.

The next two weeks flew by quickly for Draco and Neville and they found themselves in the hospital about to confirm that Neville really was Elysia's other father. Poppy drew a small drop of blood from both Draco and Neville then carefully drew a sample of blood from Elysia. She ran a few different tests and was slightly shocked by the results. The test did show that Neville and Draco were Elysia's fathers but there was an odd mutation in her magical DNA that matched one of the same mutation that Hanna possessed. That mutation is what made Hanna so powerful with healing magic and able to do wandless magic before she was even born.

"Well. You two will need to be very careful from now on. When Hanna used the spell on you Draco she imparted part of her magical DNA into Elysia along with your's and Neville's. Elysia has the same genetic mutation that Hanna has that gives her so much power. Elysia may start using magic from the womb as early as the sixth month. I do believe that Hanna may be able to control Elysia powers slightly but I'm not sure." Poppy explained to them once she'd finished all her tests. "It may just be a coincidence that Hanna and your daughter have the same mutation but I think it may have been Hanna's doing."

"So Elysia is going to be as powerful as Hanna?" Draco asked, slightly scared. Having to keep track of one extra powerful child was difficult enough but an extra powerful infant at the same time? That was nearly impossible.

"I doubt she'll be that powerful. Hanna has a few different mutations in her magical DNA that give her so much power. Elysia only has one and it is the healing powers that have been heightened. Almost all of Hanna's powers are heightened by either Harry or Severus' magical DNA but some are her own mutations. I have a feeling that Elysia will be able to perform wandless healing spells with ease but the rest of her powers aren't exceedingly heightened. She may be able to make things levitate or move on there own but most wizarding children with pureblood parentage can do that." Draco gave a sigh of relief.

"That's fine. We can deal with that." Draco smiled up at Neville. They were both so happy that Poppy had confirmed that Neville really was Elysia's father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry laughed at his reflection in the mirror. It was the second to last day of June and he was getting ready to go to graduation. He had finished all his NEWTs the week before and was now finally going to graduate from Hogwarts. Minerva had made him an honorary graduate so that he could have a real graduation like his friends had.

Harry thought he looked funny in his graduation robes. He was already three months pregnant and since the twins were growing at a considerable rate he was quite noticeable pregnant. Even in his loosest robes you could see his baby bump. Harry thought that the graduation robes made him seem even bigger then he really was. They had a very odd cut in his opinion.

"Harry stop fidgeting with your robes. You don't look fat you look wonderful." Severus assured him from the door before coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Harry, gently resting his hands on Harry's belly.

"I know Sev. I'm just so nervous." Harry turned around in his lover's embrace. "I'm scared about what people will think of me. I was supposed to be their savior and I ran away."

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks about you. The only people who matter are your family and friends and they are all so proud of you Harry. I think Hanna's the proudest. You should think about them not the rest of the wizarding world. Think about how wonderful our daughter is." Severus gently kissed Harry, trying to push all his worries out of his head.

"Thanks Sev." Harry hugged him tightly.

"Alright. We've got to get out there now." Sev smiled at Harry before leading him out to the lake where graduation was taking place.

Harry sat at the front of everyone with the teachers. He listened without paying attention as McGonagall gave her speech then began to call the seventh years forward. Harry knew once the last seventh year sat down McGonagall would call him forward to give his speech. He began to fidget again so Severus gently placed his hand on Harry's knee to calm him down.

"Now it is my great pleasure to announce our honorary graduate. He has faced countless challenges in his life. Four years ago, at the end of his sixth year, he faced one such challenge and had to leave the school. Yet three and a half months ago he came to me and asked if he could return to finish his schooling. So without further ado I am proud to present Mr. Harry James Potter with his diploma." McGonagall turned towards Harry as everyone clapped. He got off his chair and went up to his old head of house. "I'm so proud of everything you've done Harry." She hugged him quickly, handed him his diploma and pointed him to the podium.

"First of all I'd like to thank all the Hogwarts teachers for letting me come back to finish my schooling. Four years ago when I left I thought this day would never come but now it's here. I feel I should explain what caused me to leave all those years ago. I knew that everyone expected me to defeat Voldemort..." A shudder went through the crowd. "…but I also knew that my unborn child needed me to be alive for her more. I was pregnant with my daughter when I left. She needed to be born away from the war and where Voldemort…" Another shudder. "…wouldn't ever find her. I wasn't going to ever let her be hurt. I wasn't hiding for myself, I was hiding for Hanna. She dissevered to live a better life then I ever did.

"When Severus Snape finally brought an end to Voldemort I almost came back but I knew that his followers would love to have gotten their hands on Hanna so I stayed in hiding. Three and a half months ago though I decided that she would finally be safe again in the wizarding world so we came back. She dissevered to know her family and have the chance to attend Hogwarts. When I looked at my daughter sleeping the night before I came back I knew I had to try and finish my education. Not for me but for her. I knew if I didn't try I'd be telling my daughter that it's ok to give up when things start to get tough. I wasn't going to let myself give up and I won't let her give up either. Thank you Hanna for always being you and having such wonderful dreams for your life. You convinced me to not give up on mine and I hope you'll never give up on yours. I love you sweetie." He smiled down at Hanna who was sitting with Draco and Neville. "I wish that my parents could have been here with me today but I am so glad that my daughter was at least able to witness this day. Thank you again." Harry smiled at the crowd then returned to his seat and Severus.

"I'm proud of you Harry." Severus whispered then kissed Harry gently on the cheek.

McGonagall gave her closing remarks then presented the graduates. All the seventh years stood up, pointed their wands in the air and sent sparks and streamers in their own house colors flying into the air. Harry was impressed that they had thought of something like that and had actually gotten everyone to participate. Once the sparks finally cleared and the steamers had all fallen to the ground everybody began milling about.

"Oh Harry! That was a wonderful speech." Hermione cried as she hugged Harry.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry hugged her back then placed his hands on her belly. "How long have they been kicking?"

"They've been kicking for about a week but today was the first time Ron could actually feel them." Hermione answered with a smile placing her hand above Harry's.

"Are they kicking?" Draco asked with excitement as he joined them.

"Yeah."

"Can I feel?" Hermione nodded and Draco placed his hand on her belly. "Wow. Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Sometimes it's a little bothersome but not really. Mostly it just makes me need to pee. They seem to think that my bladder is a toy."

"Why does everybody have their hands all over my fiancée?" Ron asked as he also joined them. "I know she's sexy but hands off."

"Oh calm down Ron. You know we have no interest in Hermione in that way." Draco said with a laugh. "But there is something about the sight of a pregnant woman that just pulls you in." This caused everyone to laugh.

"We're just feeling the babies kick." Harry answered as he removed his hand and Draco followed his lead.

"Harry I think it's time you went and greeted your family." Severus whispered pointing at the swarm of Weasleys who were standing behind Neville and Hanna. Harry smiled as he took Severus' hand and led him to the Weasleys.

"Daddy! Papa!" Hanna screamed and threw herself into Sev's arms.

"Hey little bugger." Severus hugged her close then handed her to Harry.

"Daddy you look hansom."

"Thank you sweetie." Harry kissed her forehead then gently let her slid down his hip to the ground. He then began to hug all the Weasleys.

"Oh Harry. I'm so proud of you." Molly cried as she hugged him. "And when were you planning on telling us about this?" She placed her hand on his belly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I've been so busy with my NEWTs I forgot to tell you. But I'll tell you now. I'm three months pregnant with twins, a girl and boy." Molly smiled.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you." She hugged him again then hugged Severus. "Congrads Severus."

"Thank you Molly. I would have told you about the babies if I had realized that Harry hadn't." Severus replied.

"That's alright Severus. Neville it's wonderful to see you too dear. What's new in your life?"

"Lots actually." Neville answered with a smile as Draco rejoined them. "This is my boyfriend Draco Black and he's three months pregnant with our daughter."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Weasley." Draco smiled as he placed his arm around Neville. "I'm really sorry to cut this reunion short but I must speak with Neville."

"That's fine dear. We'll catch up more later. You will be at Ron and Hermione's wedding next week right?" They both nodded. "Good. I'll see you both then and Congratulations." She hugged them both quickly before going over to Harry.

"Follow me." Draco led Neville off towards the edge of the lake where it met the forest. Once he reached the desired spot Draco stopped and turned to face Neville. "We may not have been friends while in school but in the past three months we've fixed that. I've loved you since we were third years but never was able to admit it. Now I can. Neville Alexander Longbottom, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of being mine forever?" Draco opened a small black box to revile two platinum bands. They both had a snake and a golden griffin on them and were inlaid with tiny green and red stones.

"Oh my." Neville gasped. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes. Do you accept?"

"Yes…Yes…YES. Oh yes I accept." Neville began to cry as Draco placed the ring on his finger. Draco handed the box to Neville who took the other ring and placed it on Draco's finger. "Oh Draco the rings are so beautiful. Where ever did you get them?"

"They've been in the Black family for generations. I found them in one of my mother's vaults years ago but I never found the right person to give them to until now." Draco answered before pulling Neville too him and kissing him soundly. "I love you Neville."

"I love you too." Neville smiled then began kissing Draco again. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless. "Should we tell the others or wait until after Ron and Hermione's wedding?"

Draco pulled out his wand and cast a concealment charm over their rings. "We'll wait until after the wedding. I want this to be our little secret for now. Hanna will probably figure it out soon but if we ask her to keep it a secret then she will." Draco gave him a quick kiss. "Come on. We should get back to the castle before the other come searching for us."

Ron and Hermione's wedding was held in the back yard of the Borrow. Even though the Weasleys had a large family the wedding was still quite small. It was only family except for Draco, Neville, Minerva, and Severus. Arthur, being the Minister of Magic, presided over the ceremony and because Hermione had requested the ceremony was a mixture of Muggle and wizarding customs. It was a very beautiful ceremony and the reception after was even nicer. Molly had prepared all the food, even the wedding cake was made by her.

After Hermione did the customary tossing of the bouquet, which Neville caught, Draco, Neville, Harry, Severus and Hanna all returned to Hogwarts. Hanna and Harry were both quite tired so they both went and took naps once they returned. Severus had some potions orders to fill for Madam Pomfrey so he went to his lab leaving Draco and Neville alone in the sitting room.

"When do you want to tell them Draco?" Neville asked as he settled down on the couch with Draco in his arms.

"I think we should give it a few days then we can tell them. I'm really enjoying having this secret. When do you want to have the wedding?"

"I've always liked the idea of a winter wedding. Maybe sometime near Christmas or New Years."

"That sounds perfect Nev." Draco gave him a quick kiss. "I think we should have it before Christmas though. How does the twenty third sound to you?"

"I love it." Neville replied with a smile that quickly turned into a smirk. "Why don't we make the guest list and send out invitation this week and that's how we'll tell everyone about our engagement?"

"I think I'm starting to rub off on you. That's such a Slytherin thing to do. I love it. We can go into Hogsmeade tomorrow and have the invitations printed up then sent out." Draco shifted on the couch so he could pull Neville into his lap.

"I know." Neville replied with a smirk before capturing Draco's lips in a bruising kiss.

The next morning Neville and Draco left early for Hogsmeade. They had spent the previous evening in Draco's room coming up with their guest list. Draco even came up with a few designs for the invitations. They took the list and the designs to the post office and had the invitations printed then mailed out to everyone. They would arrive the following day in the morning post.

After the invitations were taken care of they went to Diagon Alley to start looking for formal wedding dress robes. Draco wanted to start looking for their robes early so they could be properly fitted and magiced to accommodate his soon to be growing belly. Elysia wasn't due until closer to New Years so he would still be quite pregnant when the bonding ceremony occurred. They spent most of the day looking at the different robes shops but not really finding anything.

"We've still got some time to find them." Neville said as they left the last shop.

"I know but part of me really hoped we'd find them today so we wouldn't have to worry about them." Draco replied.

"Maybe we'll find them when we go to Ireland next month. Madam Sprout said we'll be stopping in a few different cities and towns during the trip so we can check their shops as well."

"You're right Nev. Come on lets get back to the castle. You know Harry will kill us if we're late for dinner." Neville laughed in agreement before they both apparated into Hogsmeade.

* * *

A/N: The next few chapters should be up within the next week. My Beta is currently out of town so I've got to wait for her to return before posting the next chapters. 


End file.
